Anuario
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: ¿Un año para enamorarse? ¡Esos dos no se podrían enamorar ni en mil años!. SasuNaru, Cap.11
1. Año Nuevo

-

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Anuario**_**".**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: Yaoi, serie, AU.

∞ **Parejas: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Año Nuevo :.**

**S**asuke Uchiha tenía una vida que podía considerarse como perfecta. A sus diecinueve años era el heredero de una importante compañía que hacía que su familia fuese asquerosamente rica. Era bastante atractivo, poseía un cuerpo de ensueño, era muy inteligente y habilidoso, técnicamente todo estaba perfecto en su existencia, a excepción de unos cuantos detalles referentes a su familia que de vez en cuando causaban algunos conflictos entre ellos, pero de allí en más, todo marchaba de las mil maravillas.

Y así pudo seguir yendo hasta el día en el que su padre Fugaku Uchiha le había dicho que resultaba ser que Sasuke estaba comprometido ¡Comprometido! Y encima con alguien que ni siquiera conocía.

Desde luego, Sasuke se sintió incrédulo, sorprendido y molesto, todo exactamente en ese orden, y obviamente se negó encarecidamente a aceptar algo tan tonto como semejante cosa de que se hallaba comprometido con vaya a saber el demonio quién. Fugaku tuvo la consideración de decirle que iba a casarse con el hijo de un muy -demasiado- importante socio suyo: Minato Namikaze. El chico en cuestión se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki -pues tenía el apellido de su madre, lo que era un requisito indispensable en la familia acaudalada de la mujer para poder heredarle la fortuna "ancestral" que tenían a sus hijos-, y gratamente tenía la misma edad que él.

Sasuke entonces odió el nombre de Naruto, odió a su padre y odió cualquier tontería arcaica como los compromisos matrimoniales, ESPECIALMENTE los que se hacían sin el conocimiento -y consentimiento- de los hijos siquiera.

Y durante tres insoportables meses, Sasuke tuvo que hacerse a la espantosa idea de que iba a casarse con alguien que seguramente detestaría. No es que Sasuke fuese un romántico, pero tenía la idea de poder casarse con alguien a quien él eligiese para simplificar esa futura área de su vida. El tal Naruto iba a ser un bastardo muy afortunado, porque se sacaría la lotería casándose con él, después de todo, él era guapo, millonario, brillante, destacado y un miembro honroso de la familia Uchiha... el inepto de Naruto absolutamente debía de sentirse agradecido.

El último día de aquel año, los señores Uchiha decidieron brindar una fiesta para despedir el año viejo y darle la bienvenida al nuevo, donde el prometido de su hijo y su familia por fin podrían estar presentes, y así, ambos iban a conocerse. Esta demás decir que Sasuke deseó poder romperse una pierna todo con tal de escapar de aquella maldita situación.

Así que aquel año que ya casi oficialmente se había extinguido, justo cuando faltaban veinte minutos para la media noche, Sasuke tuvo la oportunidad de mirar por primera vez a su prometido cuando finalmente los presentaron.

Físicamente hablando el tal Naruto no estaba tan despreciable, buen cuerpo, rostro atractivo, ojos azules y con porte... era una lastima que fuese rubio, porque Sasuke consideraba que los rubios eran huecos.

Luego de la presentación, ambos se quedaron mirando unos segundos y Sasuke estaba enteramente seguro de que Naruto-maldito-suertudo se encontraba agradeciendo a todo el cosmos por la increíble fortuna inmerecedora que tenía al ser su prometido.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sasuke pudiese hablar para demostrarle al rubio quien llevaría las riendas de todo eso, Naruto dio un resoplido y arqueó una ceja aun mirándolo.

- Eugh -fue lo que pronunció-.

Aquella simple expresión bastó para que el rostro de Sasuke demostrase un poco de sorpresa, mientras que la música suave la fiesta continuaba un poco más antes de fuese a ser callada para recibir el nuevo año.

Naruto se giró hacia su padre -con el cual tenía un enorme parecido- y mostró en sus labios un rictus de molestia.

- Debo amarlos mucho a mi mamá y a ti si es que les haré caso y me casare con _ése_.

Y con esa frase, Naruto se giró, agitando la mano a manera de saludo, el cual le regresó un pelirrojo que estaba a unos metros de ellos, junto al que parecía ser su grupo de amigos.

Minato sonrió de forma cordial mientras su hijo se alejaba, y entonces enfocó su mirada en Sasuke quien todavía se encontraba de pie sin haber movido un solo músculo.

- Debes perdonar a mi hijo, Sasuke, es un tanto... ehm...

- ¡Especial! -intervino la señora Uzumaki- Pero no te preocupes, Sasuke, estoy segura de en cuanto te trate más le vas a agradar enseguida.

Mientras que Namikaze y su esposa se disculpaban con los señores Uchiha, Sasuke todavía era incapaz de despegar su vista que estaba fija en la dirección donde se hallaba el rubio, quien hablaba animadamente rodeado de un montón de jóvenes de su edad.

Itachi Uchiha, su hermano mayor, se paró a su lado y colocó solidariamente una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo.

- ¿Sabes algo, otouto-kun? -la voz de Itachi sonaba alegre- ¡Ese chico me ha caído bien! Creo que tiene buen carácter y personalidad ¡Lo que te hace falta!

En ese encantador momento, y faltando poco más de diez minutos para el Año Nuevo, Sasuke quiso matar a su hermano y después correr hacia donde estaba Naruto para arrojarlo del balcón.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

¿Corto? Lo sé, pero es que quería hacer un fanfic de este tipo, es decir, con Distintos Caminos encima (y todos los fanfics que tengo y que no he actualizado por idiota), no puedo darme el lujo de escribir cosas más complicadas, pero tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo porque amo escribir de estos dos y además, las ideas siempre me llegan solas xD

No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener, pero serán un montoncito teniendo en cuenta los días festivos y el montón de cumpleaños por los cuales lo haré pasar, pero eso si, diré que esto es un proyectito fácil de llevar a cabo, jajaja. Bien, el siguiente capitulo será "Tsunade's birthday", así que espero verlas por allí, en lo que se me ocurre como seguir con todos mis trabajos que tengo en espera.

¡Gracias a quienes hayan leído!

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "...Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, sí es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable_..._" ——°¤:.


	2. Tsunade's birthday

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, AnUaRiO¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Tsunade's birthday :.**

**S**i Sasuke deseó en algún momento de su vida estar desesperadamente enfermo y casi al borde de las puertas del infierno, ESE seguramente era el momento.

Apenas y había transcurrido una semana desde que conoció a su muy, muy estúpido prometido -y al cual ya no tenía intención alguna de volver a ver por el resto de su existencia-, cuando forzosamente tuvo que aparecerse nuevamente en una reunión en la que él estaba presente. Aquel ocho de enero era el cumpleaños de la importantísima Señora Tsunade, madre de Minato, así que era obvio que la familia de Naruto quisiese celebrar su cumpleaños... y la brillante idiotez que a los padres de Sasuke se les ocurrió fue el mandarlo _voluntariamente a fuerza_ a acompañar a su prometido en tan familiar fecha, todo para que Sasuke fuese acostumbrándose a ese tipo de cosas que se supone compartiría de ahora en adelante con su futuro -y bastante maldecido- esposo.

Naruto había tenido la osadía de no saludarlo -a Él, Sasuke Uchiha ¡El gran y alabado Sasuke Uchiha!- y se fue a sentar junto a su madre. A pesar de que el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba sentado en la elegantísima mesa frente a su prometido, el rubio -que efectivamente comprobaba que seguramente estaba hueco de la cabeza- lo había ignorado de una forma magistral, y era Minato y Kushina quienes se encargaban de hacerle un poco de conversación a un muy incomodo Sasuke.

Los Namikaze y los Uzumaki no deberían de ser familias que desearan reunirse, ya que ese hecho resultaba ser engorroso, ya que lo comprobó apenas al llegar y mirar al montón de gente junta a la cual, dicho sea de paso, se les informó -para su tortura- justo en ese momento que Sasuke era el futuro esposo del "querido" Naruto.

Después de media hora de fingir que comía y tratando de ser lo más agradable posible, el Uchiha estaba listo para salir casi volando de ese lugar, llegar a su casa y maldecir -una vez más- a sus padres por obligarlo a ir a esa estúpida celebración, y aun más, por tener que forzarlo a unirse a semejante pedazo de estúpido.

Ah, pero si Sasuke pensó ingenuamente que las cosas no podían ponerse peores, terminó equivocándose y por mucho. Porque luego de esa incomoda media hora, conoció a otro alegre miembro de la familia del rubio.

- Hola -dijeron a su lado- Soy Uzumaki Sai, mucho gusto ¿Neh?

Sasuke entonces había girado hacia derecha, encontrándose con la sonrisa de un chico que a fe de sus cálculos debía de estar cerca de su edad. El cabello negro al igual que los ojos a juego con la casi mortecina piel blanca, la nariz delgada y afilada y las facciones alargadas le hicieron pensar al instante en su propia familia -porque de hecho, físicamente hablando ambos eran bastante parecidos, a excepción de la piel, ya que gracias al cielo Sasuke no parecía un muerto recién revivido... al menos él tenía más color-.

- Perdona que no me presentara antes, la tía Kushina estaba muy entusiasmada hablando contigo -explicó el tal Sai, aunque la verdad eso poco le importaba al Uchiha- Es... _interesante_ conocer al prometido de mi primo.

- Seguro -respondió lo más cortésmente que pudo- Es _interesante_ conocer a otro Uzumaki más -imitó el tono del otro, pero con más saña sin duda alguna-.

Sai entonces lo miró y procedió a sonreír de una forma que no agradó en nada al otro.

- Naruto me habló de ti, no le gustas ni un poco -aquel comentario provocó que Sasuke entrecerrara un ojo con molestia disimulada- Me gustaría desearte suerte y animo con esto, pero no puedo -se encogió de hombros- Sí es como yo lo venía diciendo, debieron de comprometerlo conmigo, es una pena que tu padre y el tío Minato ya tenían ese pacto.

¿Pero qué...? ... ... ¡¿Pero qué demonios se traía ese Sai?!

- ¿Sabes? Naruto es un excelente prospecto -asintió- Y yo estoy seguro de que tú no estas conforme con esto, se te nota a millas. Romper el compromiso es una idea que deberías de considerar, no creo que mis tíos se ofendan, no cuando yo bien puedo tomar tu lugar.

La mesa era lo suficientemente grande y alargada como para que bien ellos pudiesen tener una conversación como esa con un tono bien graduado sin que nadie más se enterara. Y a pesar de que bien podría decirle al maldito tarado de lo que iba hasta morirse sin que nadie más lo fuese a escuchar, Sasuke prefirió actuar con toda la diplomacia posible del mundo para no terminar saltando sobre el pequeño estúpido de Sai y estrangularlo.

¡Lo único que le faltaba! Un idiota incestuoso que deseara quitarle al prometido -independientemente de si Sasuke odiaba a su prometido o no- ¡Y encima se lo decía con tanta desfachatez en la cara!

Obligándose a si mismo a serenarse, Sasuke miró al otro pelinegro con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

- Lamento que mi padre se adelantara a tus... ideas -escupió con desprecio- Pero de momento no tengo pensado romper mi compromiso... y sería todo un detalle de tu parte que no hicieras planes matrimoniales a futuro que incluyeran a mi prometido -dijo con completa ironía, mostrando entonces una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios-.

Pero aparentemente a Sai no le importó en nada su advertencia, porque se limitó a sonreír nuevamente de esa que finalmente Sasuke juzgó como completamente falsa e hipócrita.

- De acuerdo -Sai todavía sonreía- Tú no romperás el compromiso, pero Naruto todavía puede hacerlo.

¡Ese bastardo desgraciado! ¿Cómo se atrevía a retarlo de ese modo?

¡Esto era el colmo! Ni siquiera tenía más de la semana de haber conocido a su odioso prometido ¡Cuando ya querían robárselo! , la verdad era que gustosamente Sasuke le regalaría la plaga de Naruto a ese idiota, ya que se veía que Sai tenía muchas ganas de ser él quien se casara con el rubio hueco e indeseable, pero de ninguna manera el Uchiha iba a permitir que alguien se atreviese a encararlo de esa forma, interponiéndose en sus cosas, porque aunque odiara a Naruto, eso no quitaba el hecho de que era "suyo", le pertenecía de la misma forma en la que le pertenecían su motocicleta Harley-Davidson, el Porsche o incluso el montón de casas que tenía en Europa.

Y que alguien quisiera meterse con algo de su propiedad era algo que absolutamente no iba a tolerar, porque su orgullo no lo dejaría vivir si lo hiciera.

Ese tal Sai iba a saber que no podía meterse con Uchiha Sasuke y salir bien parado.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Primero que nada, me han dicho que haga los capítulos más largos y... eh... bueno, sorry, girls, se supone que el "encanto" de este fanfic es que sea corto. Para capítulos mas largos y podría decirse, complicados, tengo a Distintos Caminos (I know, I know, todas quieren que ya continué, pero créanme, en este momento no me atrevo porque de hacerlo, escribiré algo con lo que no estaré conforme y seguro ustedes tampoco). Sin embargo, tratare de irle agregando un poquito más a cada capitulo ¿Y quien sabe? Quizás y hasta termine haciendo capítulos kilométricos, juju.

Por otra parte, **Noe-chan**, te agradezco mucho, mucho el review súper largo en Distintos Caminos, pero desgraciadamente, tu correo se suprimió (porque es muy maloso y no permite poner links), así que asumo que lo más que puedo hacer es dejarte yo mi correo, que es: fallen(guión bajo)angel(guión bajo)yy(arroba)hotmail . com, y supongo que ahora si todo mundo podrá tener mi correo, y eso que intente que fuera súper secreto, pero ¡Ya que! XD

Whatever, espero que este mini capitulito haya sido de su agrado, y nos veremos en el siguiente que se llama "Gaara's birthday".

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "...Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, sí es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable_..._" ——°¤:.


	3. Gaara's birthday

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, AnUaRiO¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Gaara's birthday :.**

**L**a situación era ciertamente incomoda. Y Sasuke estaba por contratar a un sicario para que matara a sus padres, en el mejor de los casos, ya que en el peor, sería el mismo quien los fuera a matar.

La señora Kushina -ah, la buena y entrometida señora Kushina- había llamado a su madre, diciéndole que "Naruto querido" iba a tener una reunión con sus amigos el día diecinueve de ese mes, ya que era el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, así que aquella sin duda alguna era una buena oportunidad para que ellos convivieran un poco más y se conocieran.

Así que aquel era el motivo por el cual tenía que estar viajando en una limusina ajena, con una linda vista al lado de la ventana pero también con la vista de su prometido sentado al frente.

Incapaz de soportar más aquel silencio, Sasuke decidió que era tiempo de romperlo y poner las cartas sobre la mesa, ahora que no había nadie para interrumpir ni entrometerse en lo que hablaran.

- Debes de estar encantado de la vida con todo esto ¿No es así? -fueron las irónicas palabras que salieron de labios del Uchiha-.

Naruto giró hacia donde él estaba y sencillamente le miró con una expresión de aburrimiento.

- No tanto como has de estarlo tú -respondió con sarcasmo- Mira, no me interesa ponerme a discutir contigo -se encogió de hombros- Y tampoco estoy contento con esto, se supone que iba a pasar el día con mis amigos, pero mi padre insistió en que debías de venir conmigo, dattebayo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, y se permitió mostrar una mueca de completo desprecio.

- ¿Y tú crees que a mí me agrada estar contigo? ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Y que tontería es esa de "dattebayo"?

- Una expresión muy mía -respondió con algo de mordacidad- Y ya sé que no te agrado, tú no me agradas tampoco... pero lo menos que puedes hacer es comportarte con mis amigos, son importantes para mí, sobre todo Gaara, él ha sido mi mejor amigo desde los seis años.

- Oh, que asquerosamente conmovedor -dijo, torciendo la boca- ¿Y es que eso me tiene que importar?

- Pues a la vista esta que no -sonrió burlonamente- Deberías hacerle caso a mi primo, rompe el compromiso.

¡Ah! Mejor que el rubito idiota ni le recordara al tal Sai, o entonces Sasuke iba a tener uno de sus ligeros ataques de histeria.

- ¿Y por qué no lo rompes tú? -cuestionó toscamente-.

- Veamos... toda mi vida mis padres me han dado todo lo que quiero, hasta los caprichos más estúpidos. Nací con una fortuna asegurada y eso fue por esfuerzo de ellos, yo sería un maldito muy ingrato si la única vez que ellos me piden algo me niego a hacerlo... así sea casarme con alguien como... _tú_.

- Esa es una excusa patética y lastimera, mejor deberías aceptar que casarte conmigo es lo mejor que te puede pasar -espetó el moreno-.

- Más quisieras -se encogió de hombros, con simpleza- Estoy diciendo la verdad, no voy a romper el compromiso por mis padres, así que ¿Por qué no mejor lo rompes tú, dattebayo?

Obviamente Sasuke no iba a decir que él tampoco pensaba romperlo a causa de sus padres. No que el pelinegro fuese tan agradecido como el otro, pero es que cuando uno crecía en una familia como la Uchiha, aprendía que en ocasiones más valía hacer caso a los padres en lo que ordenaban -por más espantosas y horrendas que fuesen esas ordenes- todo por el bienestar de la propia integridad física.

- No voy a hacerlo únicamente porque tú eres incapaz de hacerlo, _dobe_.

Naruto lo miró con molestia, reconociendo al instante el insulto a pesar de que no estaban hablando en japonés.

- Bien, entonces casémonos y finjamos felicidad o algo así por unos años... después podemos divorciarnos por diferencias irreconciliables -repuso Naruto con una sonrisa prepotente- Así todos salimos bien.

- Ya hasta pareciera que lo tienes todo planeado -habló con ironía-.

- Cuando te dicen que tienes que casarte con una persona que no te gusta, antes de planear la boda planeas el divorcio, dattebayo.

- Diría que eso es un poco inteligente, pero viniendo de ti es imposible -hizo una mueca de desagrado- Insisto ¿Qué es esa bobada de "dattebayo"?

- Ya te dije que es una expresión mía, y me gusta usarla cuando yo quiera y así a ti no te parece, pues muy mal, porque no por ti dejare de hablar así.

- No me equivoqué al pensar que eras un estúpido al completo.

- Ni yo al creer que eras un bastardo creído... y además de eso insoportable, no me sorprendería que tuvieras a un montón de gente queriendo clavarte un puñal en la espalda.

- Claro, y seguramente tú encabezas la lista -lo observó con altivez- Es una lastima que realmente no puedas estar siquiera a una altura que yo pueda considerar como amenaza... eres tan poca cosa.

- Que casualidad ¡Lo mismo pensé yo cuando te vi! -sonrió maliciosamente- Eso y que... no te ofendas... -pidió con cordialidad- Que estabas un poco feo y todavía sigues estándolo.

¿¡Feo!? ¿Ese tarado le estaba diciendo que era "feo"? ¡Impensable! ¡El era Sasuke Uchiha! El increíblemente apuesto Sasuke Uchiha, el que tenía un enorme -gigantesco- sequito de admiradoras que besaban el suelo por donde pasaba ¡Él era la perfección hecha humano!, hasta debían de erigirle un monumento únicamente en honor a su gran parecido ¡Hasta podría ser una estrella de cine totalmente cotizada!

¿Y el mal nacido de Naruto le decía que estaba feo? ¡Seguramente que ese dobe debía de ser ciego! ¡Rematadamente ciego!

- Ya casi llegamos -dijo repentinamente- Mis amigos ya te conocen, te vieron en la fiesta de año nuevo -comentó, girándose en su asiento- Trata de comportarte menos odioso de lo que te estas portando conmigo.

- No tengo porque hacer lo que dices -respondió de mala gana- Y te advierto desde ahora que las cosas se harán como yo lo diga, si tantas ganas tienes de seguir con este estúpido compromiso, entonces deberás hacerte a la idea de que no voy a cumplirte ningún caprichito tonto. Yo digo y tú acatas ¿Entendiste?

El Uzumaki lo miró atentamente, antes de suspirar y asentir suavemente con la cabeza.

- Esta bien, Sasuke -esa era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre- Yo te pedí que te comportaras amable con mis amigos y ya me has dicho que no lo harás. Lo entiendo.

Por más asombroso que pareciera, daba la impresión de que aquel rubio odioso por fin estaba comprendiendo hacia donde es que debía de dirigirse en esa absurda tontería de compromiso al cual ambos estaban obligados.

- Pero...

Sin embargo, la voz de Naruto volvió a escucharse.

- Entonces te advierto que puedes ofenderlos a ellos si te da la gana... pero más vale que sepas un poco de artes marciales, porque mis amigos son especialistas en cosas de las cuales ni has escuchado hablar -una sonrisa cínica se dibujo en los labios del ojiazul- Por ejemplo, Gaara sabe boxear al estilo tailandés y no es muy paciente que se diga... así que si te rompe la cara por idiota, no me vengas a decir que no te lo dije -se encogió de hombros- _Teee—mee..._

Entrecerrando la mirada y sintiendo que el rubio se estaba burlando de él, Sasuke fue consciente de que en realidad las cosas no iban a ser ni una pizca de fáciles como lo había pensado al principio.

Aquella iba a ser una muy larga batalla por librar.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien, no tengo mucho que decir del capitulo, salvo que agradezco sus reviews, todos son tan lindos n.n y veo que en definitiva mi presencia les ha mal influenciado, porque ya la mayoría de ustedes le han agarrado manía también a Sasuke y hasta piden que Naruto le siga dando el esquinazo, jajaja. Pero bueno, en algún momento tengo que mejorar la relación de estos dos, jejeje. Bien, les diré que el siguiente capitulo se titula "Minato's birthday" y lo pondré si el demonio me da licencia... ¡Justamente mañana! Así que no se preocupen, no tendrán que esperar mucho.

Sobre la participación de otros personajes, entiéndame, como son capítulos pequeños, forzosamente me veo en la necesidad de centrarme más en Sasuke y en Naruto, pero veré que puedo hacer para remediar eso.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "...Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, si es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable_..._" ——°¤:.


	4. Minato's birthday

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, AnUaRiO¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Minato's birthday :.**

**L**o único que podía esperar en aquel momento era que en nombre de todo lo bueno del mundo -y hasta lo malo también contaba- es que ya no quedasen más estúpidos cumpleaños que en el mes, y mucho menos, a los cuales tuviese que ir únicamente porque en su casa todos estaban locos con la idea de que Sasuke finalmente pudiese convivir con otras personas en tan gratas ocasiones.

Como si tener que asistir a un montón de cumpleaños de un montón de gente que ni le importaba fuera algo tan bueno.

Esa era -para variar en su maldita existencia- la razón por la cual estaba pisando nuevamente la indeseable mansión Namikaze. Aquel infeliz veinticinco de enero -era asombroso ver como el mes estaba pasando tan lento- era el cumpleaños del importantísimo Minato Namikaze, y esa era la razón por la cual el señor Fugaku había insistido hasta lo insano en que Sasuke asistiera a desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños y mostrar que era un futuro yerno considerado y adecuado.

Durante un vago momento el menor de los Uchiha se sintió feliz al saber que el dichoso Minato no se encontraba y no tenían una hora exacta a la cual llegaría, por lo tanto Sasuke era libre de marcharse luego de saludar a los presentes y a su aborrecible prometido.

Así que confianzudamente, el ojinegro se dejó llevar por la señora Kushina hasta una enorme sala exquisitamente decorada de una forma acogedora con detalles finos y elegantes. En aquel lugar se encontraba mucha menos gente de la cual Sasuke había esperado, pero sin duda era algo que agradecía. Entre quienes se hallaban allí, desgraciadamente Naruto también se encontraba.

- Sasuke, quiero presentarte a mis sobrinos, el es Sai Uzumaki -señaló hacia uno de los presentes-.

Ese idiota infeliz definitivamente no necesitaba una presentación.

- Él es Temujin Namikaze -continuó hablando la pelirroja mujer-.

En esta ocasión, señaló a un rubio con ojos rojizos que aparentaba ser un tanto mayor que el resto de los chicos que estaban allí.

- Ella es Ino Yamanaka.

En esta ocasión, se refería a una rubia de ojos azules que mostraba una sonrisa tan perfecta que seguramente era fingida.

- Y él es Deidara Namikaze.

Esta vez se refería a un peculiar niño de aproximadamente diez años, que tenía también por características el cabello rubio a juego con los ojos azules. Entre tanto rubio, Sai definitivamente parecía salir sobrando en el cuadro.

- Chicos, creo que ya saben quien es él, es Sasuke Uchiha, el prometido de su primo Naruto.

Argh, no era necesario que la mujer sacara a relucir semejante atrocidad.

- Sus padres no se encuentran aquí -aclaró Kushina- Llegaran junto con mi esposo, si te quedas también podré presentártelos personalmente, en la fiesta de mi suegra no pudimos hacer algo más formal.

La idea era simplemente espantosa, y Sasuke de ninguna forma planeaba aceptarla.

- Lo siento, señora -inclinó formalmente la cabeza modo de disculpa- Lamento no ser capaz de quedarme más tiempo.

- Ah, es una lastima -ella sonrió- Yo de verdad quería que conocieras a unos cuantos de nuestra familia.

Finalmente algo bueno pasaba en el día, ahora todo lo que le restaba por hacer al Uchiha era despedirse cortésmente y después largarse de ese lugar.

- ¡Sasuke, espera!

Y entonces escuchó la voz de su forzoso prometido, el pelinegro se preguntó al instante porque de buenas a primeras al tonto rubio Uzumaki se le ocurría hablarle.

- Realmente me gustaría que te quedaras -pidió con atención, llegando a su lado- Al menos un poco más.

Sasuke al instante lo miró con desconfianza, sin entender el por qué de aquella petición tan inusual del otro.

- Pero si no puedes, esta bien, comprendo -agregó Naruto- ¡Me ha dado tanto gusto verte!

Ah, ya entendía lo que pasaba, seguramente el rubio hueco únicamente estaba comportándose amable con él por el mero hecho de que su familia estaba presente, especialmente su madre. Pues Sasuke no iba a darle el gusto de quedar como un hijo modelo y además amable, cuando la realidad era que el ojiazul Uzumaki era todo un zoquete impertinente.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres, me quedare un poco más -aceptó el Uchiha, mostrando una de sus sonrisas más falsas pero que pasaban por autenticas-.

- Ah -Naruto pareció asombrado por un instante- Eso es bueno, gracias.

Por la expresión que había puesto su prometido, el moreno sabía a la perfección que en aquel jueguito había resultado ser él el ganador, y a Naruto no iba a quedarle otra cosa más que seguir mostrándose como una buena persona.

Sin embargo en ese momento justamente -quizá por azares del destino- apareció la Señora Tsunade en escena. A pesar de sus años, la madre de Minato estaba perfectamente conservada y hasta podrían restársele diez años o más a su apariencia, desde luego, seguramente se había hecho cirugías por hasta el infinito y metido a un montón de tratamientos altamente costosos para ostentar aquel aspecto.

Y si Sasuke hubiese estado más atento, habría notado las sonrisas maliciosas que mostraron en los labios de los chicos presentes, especialmente en Naruto.

- ¡Abuelita! -gritó con entusiasmo Deidara, corriendo hacia ella- ¿Ya llegaste?

A pesar de la pregunta extremadamente innecesaria, Tsunade sonrió al pequeño acariciando sus rubios cabellos y pasando por alto el apelativo de "abuelita" el cual odiaba, ya que no le gustaba nada que se le recordara su edad.

- Sí, Dei, ya llegué.

- Y justo a tiempo -aclaró el rubio Uzumaki-.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí, abuela -habló esta vez Temujin-.

- ¡Es el prometido de Naruto! -agregó Ino-.

La mujer rubia entonces paseó su vista por la habitación, encontrándose con la vista color ónice de Sasuke, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que regalarle una respetuosa reverencia a lo cual Tsunade pareció quedar bastante complacida.

Naruto entonces se apresuró y tomó con gentileza el brazo de Sasuke, instándolo a dejarse guiar.

- Vamos, Sasuke -pidió con suavidad el rubio- Quiero que converses un poco con mi abuela, me gustaría que se conocieran más.

Algo anonadado, el Uchiha se dejó llevar sin prestar demasiada resistencia, y muy pronto ambos estaban con la matriarca de los Namikaze.

- Abuela -Naruto la llamó- ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Sasuke como eran las cosas cuando el abuelo y tú se conocieron? Ya sabes, cuando eran muy jóvenes y no tenían nada, y con mucho esfuerzo comenzaron con su primer negocio, y todas las penas que pasaron en ese tiempo.

- Oh -Tsunade sonrió amablemente- Me parece bien, siempre estoy dispuesta a hablar sobre lo importante y afortunados que somos ahora al vivir tan cómodamente. Supongo que tu familia no ha de saber de esto, Sasuke -le dirigió la mirada únicamente a él- Los Uchiha han sido muy adinerados desde hace muchas generaciones atrás, pero nosotros, los Namikaze apenas nos hemos consumado completamente en la generación de mi hijo Minato. Pues bien, vamos a sentarnos y así comenzare a contarte que...

Tsunade se aproximó a uno de los costosos sillones y pasó a acomodarse en él, mientras que no dejaba de hablar como si su boca tuviese vida propia. Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que sentarse cerca de ella y aparentar que hacía caso a sus palabras, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en como iba a salirse de aquella situación sin parecer descortés, ya que la mujer parecía no tener la intención de hacer un relato breve.

El Uchiha viró entonces un poco la cabeza y observó de reojo como Naruto se aproximaba a sus primos y levantaba ambas palmas, que al instante fueron chocadas con las palmas de Sai y de Ino, como comúnmente se hace cuando alguien ha hecho algo acertado y que merece una muda felicitación.

Las sonrisas de todos aquellos definitivamente no le agradaron en nada.

- Na, na, mamá -llamó Naruto- Parece que la abuela y Sasuke se entendieron muy bien y no quiero interrumpirlos así que... ¿Podemos ir nosotros a dar una vuelta? Temujin manejara, y prometemos volver antes de que lleguen mi papá y mis tíos, dattebayo.

Kushina giró hacia donde estaba su suegra quien hablaba con entusiasmo y luego miró a su hijo y a sus respectivos sobrinos. Al instante una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y asintió totalmente con la cabeza.

- ¡Claro! -dijo ella- Recuerden cuidarse mucho y lleven también a Deidara, no quiero que se quede solo.

- No te preocupes, tía -Ino movió la mano con una sonrisa- Desde luego que pensamos llevarlo.

- Voy a portarme bien -dijo el pequeño rubio-.

- Me parece perfecto ¡Diviértanse, chicos! Y recuerden estar aquí para cuando lleguen sus padres.

- Sí -respondieron los cinco en un perfecto coro-.

- Nos veremos en un rato, mamá.

- Aquí los esperamos.

Y con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el quinteto hizo una vaga despedida hacia Tsunade quien apenas los tomó en cuenta agitando su mano pero regresando después su atención a Sasuke, mientras que ahora le hablaba de lo difícil que era abrir una simple tienda a los que eran de clase media, debido a todos los requerimientos legales que había que cumplir.

Finalmente al ver al último rubio desaparecer de la habitación, -exceptuando obviamente a Tsunade- Sasuke cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido y entonces su mandíbula se apretó tanto que llegó a dolerle. No había sido Naruto a quien le había salido mal la jugada, sino a Sasuke por haberse dejado engañar y caer en la trampa.

¡Pero esta era la ultima que le soportaba! ¡La ultima! Ya era hora de que Naruto se enterara quien era realmente Sasuke Uchiha... ¡Claro que lo sabría el muy retrasado!

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waw, si, volví a joder a Sasuke-teme, pero no pude evitarlo xD no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo que se llama "San Valentín" Sasuke al fin pondrá tomar cartas en el asunto y desquitarse un poco con Naruto, digo, hay que ser justos. Por otra parte, me pidieron que pusiera de pareja a Sai y a Gaara, tsk, siento decepcionar a esa persona, pero es que ya había "quedado" de poner a Sai y a Itachi como pareja (lo sé, yo también me quede con cara de: O.o?), así que lo lamento, a Sai ya lo ganaron, jajaja. En fin, no sé cuando podré tener el siguiente capitulo, pero lo que sí es que ya voy a aplicarme con el capitulo que tengo que subir de un fanfic de Harry Potter y entonces volveré a centrarme en Distintos Caminos (aunque otra vez este saltándome otro fanfic que tengo pendiente X.x).

Bien ¡Nos veremos en la próxima! Y muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "...Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, sí es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable_..._" ——°¤:.


	5. San Valentín

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, AnUaRiO¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: San Valentín :.**

**O**bservando con cuidado su cuchara de plata reluciente, rodeado del ambiente más cursi-romántico que hubiese podido imaginar en su vida... Naruto definitivamente sintió ganas de vomitar. Y ese deseo era provocado tanto por la sopa de champiñones porcini -la cual tenía servida frente a él- la cual detestaba completamente, tanto como también por todo lo que tenía alrededor.

Sasuke si que se había esmerado en eso, no le quedaba más que admitirlo. El bastardo Uchiha había hecho un trabajo digno de mencionar.

Se encontraban en un restaurante caro de la ciudad que no le gustaba, Sasuke había reservado la mesa más escondida de todas, lo cual tampoco le gustaba, porque Naruto era amante de las mesas con buena vista, además, las absurdas velas colocadas estratégicamente alrededor, el montón de rosas, la preciosa mantelería en un exagerado rojo sangre, los platos de porcelana totalmente fina pero con diseños que parecían de los años de su tatarabuela, la botella de sidra -no vino como debería de ser, sino _sidra_-, y claro, el pequeño sequito de músicos que tenían al lado tocando suaves melodías que seguramente se habían robado de alguna película romántica de los años cuarenta.

Y allí tenía que estar el pobre de Naruto, sonriendo a pesar de que por dentro sentía que hervía de rabia, y peor aún, ya que cuando ambos cruzaban miradas, Sasuke sonreía de forma tan asquerosamente victoriosa y burlona que al rubio le daban ganas de brincar sobre la mesa para estrangularlo.

- ¿Te diviertes, Naruto? -susurró la voz de Sasuke- Porque yo estoy pasándomelo increíblemente bien.

¡Y encima era un cínico, el muy cabrón!

Aquel día, Naruto había sido despertado a las tres de la madrugada por un montón de música imposible de ignorar que directamente venía desde fuera de su casa. Se apresuró a salir a la terraza de su habitación, dispuesto a saber que era todo aquel ruido, cuando se quedó con la boca abierta al ver como bajo su terraza parecía encontrarse la orquesta filarmónica de Londres dándole un concierto en vivo y en directo. Lo único que pudo preguntarse fue cómo era posible que toda esa tanda de sujetos hubiese pasado la enorme seguridad que rodeaba su mansión para irse a plantar tan cómodamente bajo el lugar donde quedaba su habitación. Naruto lo supo casi diez minutos después cuando sus padres ya levantados tuvieron la decencia de decirle que Sasuke había solicitado su permiso para llevarle una pequeña especie de "serenata", dado a que aquel día era el famoso catorce de febrero ¡Y había que celebrarlo como era debido!

El rubio no maldijo a sus padres porque realmente los quería mucho, pero estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo cuando ambos le dijeron -con grandes sonrisas- que aquel gesto era de lo más lindo y romántico.

Desvelado -pues la maldita orquesta se largo casi una hora después-, el ojiazul se encaminó hacia su universidad esperando tener un día de clases normal, tratando se olvidarse de la experiencia que había tenido en la madrugada -y prometiéndose que se vengaría-, cuando inesperadamente en uno de sus descansos, mientras que hablaba con sus usuales amigos en el aula de clases, de la nada apareció un oso gigante. En realidad, se trataba de un oso de felpa monstruosamente enorme -su amiga Hinata casi juró que era de su mismo tamaño- que llevaba un igualmente monstruoso corazón rosado entre las patas y era en realidad desplazado por varios hombres que por la facha que tenían, eran mensajeros.

El rubio quiso desaparecer cuando mencionaron que estaban buscando a Uzumaki Naruto. El hijo de Kushina todavía podía escuchar las carcajadas de sus amigos que no se callaron en todo el día, ah, pero no se callaron porque el pequeño incidente del oso -cuyo paradero ahora era desconocido- no fue lo único de lo cual estuvieron hablando los alumnos de su universidad ¡Que va!, justo cuando Naruto pensaba que esa idiotez fue la peor que pudo sucederle, al salir de sus clases le tocó encontrarse en la entrada de su escuela con una enorme pancarta con un claro poema a su persona tan ridículo que parecía haber sido escrito por un niño de once años a su primera novia, y lo peor de todo es que incluso tenía pequeños dibujitos de corazones adornando las letras.

En ese momento Naruto enrojeció con una mezcla de ira y de vergüenza que fue un milagro que no se quedara sin más sangre para bombear al resto de su cuerpo.

La Universidad seguramente hablaría de eso durante todo lo que quedaba del mes.

Por un momento tuvo la ingenua esperanza de que aquello fuese a ser todo por lo que pasaría, pero no, aún quedaba esa cena que Sasuke concertó con sus padres y que ellos mismos se dieron la libertad de aceptar y dicho sea de paso, obligarlo a ir. Por lo cual, Naruto apenas si tuvo tiempo de quejarse con sus amigos como un crío de cinco años durante toda la tarde, antes de que forzosamente se presentara para terminar con lo último de aquel infame y desgraciado San Valentín.

Naruto no había pisado su sacrosanta casa en todo el día, y luego de aquella cena -que desgraciadamente apenas comenzaba- lo único en lo que ahora el rubio podía pensar era en que acabara pronto para llegar a su habitación y no salir de ella en lo que restaba del mes o hasta que todos olvidaran los incidentes ocurridos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto?. No has tocado tu comida -habló nuevamente Sasuke, luciendo aquella aborrecible sonrisa-.

El rubio suspiró, deseando tomar uno de los tenedores de plata que tenía al alcance y arrojárselo al moreno entre los ojos.

- Sí que lo has planeado bien -dijo, sonriendo con acritud-.

- Desde luego, no podía dejar pasar tan importante día sin celebrárselo a mi prometido.

- Sabes que no hablo de eso, maldito -Naruto lo miró con chispas de odio bailando en sus ojos azules-.

- Ah -Sasuke sonrió con completa malicia- No creo que estés hablando sobre que detestas las velas, que si no duermes al menos seis horas te duele la cabeza todo el día, que la música clásica no la disfrutas, que odias la sopa de champiñones al igual que el Golubzy que es lo que nos traerán después, que tomar sidra para ti es un insulto, que no te agradan mucho los muñecos de felpa, especialmente los osos y sobre todo, quedar en vergüenza en tu pequeño circulo social porque siempre eres el más respetado y seguido por todos... ¡Oh, cierto!. Y que además, tienes un serio problema con todo lo que tenga un aire romántico parecido al de las novelas de colegialas.

La prepotente sonrisa que se negaba a irse de los labios del pelinegro no hizo otra cosa más que crisparle aún más los nervios, así que al chico Uzumaki no le quedo más que apretarse tanto los puños hasta que se volvieron blancos.

Y Sasuke aún sonreía con completo regocijo.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa, sentía que la vena izquierda de su sien iba a reventarse... o que la cabeza le explotaría por el dolor, lo que pasara primero.

Aquella sería una velada que jamás olvidaría ¡Jamás! Porque había sido la peor de su vida, incluyendo aquel día en el cual definitivamente no debió salir de la cama ni siquiera por que tuviera hambre.

Sasuke le había demostrado que tan sutil -y _bastardamente_ vil- podía ser a la hora de regresarle los "golpes". Definitivamente el muy desgraciado se había tomado su tiempo para planear las cosas, y mientras Naruto había estado bastante despreocupado, ese Uchiha se ocupó de ponerse a investigar sobre su persona hasta el grado de juntar varias de las cosas que más detestaba en un mismo día.

Afortunadamente, todo ya había terminado...

... o al menos eso creyó Naruto hasta el momento en el que puso un pie en su habitación, y palmeó dos veces para encender la luz.

La pobre de su santísima habitación se encontraba repleta -horriblemente repleta- de flores hasta en los rincones. Como si repentinamente alguien hubiese decidido convertir su espacio personal en una especie de Arca de Noe para salvar flores. Y claro ¿Cómo no?, las malditas flores eran lilas, y Naruto odiaba las lilas porque era ligeramente alérgico a ellas.

Su madre escogió ese momento para aparecerse por allí, sonriendo con alegría mientras que se paraba a su lado.

- Sasuke vino esta tarde especialmente para pedirme el permiso de hacer esto, dattebayo -dijo ella, soltando una risita- Me pareció un buen gesto de su parte, así que se lo di y hace poco es que han venido de la floristería, él quería que las flores fueran muy frescas.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero sintió que el dolor de cabeza aumentaba y su pobre cabeza le daba señales de alarma diciéndole que en cualquier momento iba a volar.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo, el rubio emprendió hacia dentro soportando el enfermizo aroma de las flores -y pateando varios de los arreglos- hasta llegar a su cama -la cual tenía un montón de pétalos esparcidos por toda la superficie- y rescato debajo de sus sabanas su preciada almohada. Penosamente el ojiazul tenía que admitir que tenía un extraño apego inexplicable a su almohada, que hacía que la abrazara con mucho cariño cuando se acostaba y que la extrañara a horrores cuando dormía fuera de su casa.

Lamentablemente tendría que extrañarla esa noche, pues aunque iba a dormir en otra habitación no podría llevarla consigo, ya que el nauseabundo olor a flores que ahora tenía no lo dejaría dormir.

- Toma -se la entregó a su madre- Haz que Shizune la lave mañana.

Kushina sonrió aceptando el objeto de cama, mientras que Naruto caminaba más como un muerto que como un vivo.

Afortunadamente para él, en aquella enorme casa existían todavía tres habitaciones más que eran suyas, todo porque podía darse el lujo de tener más de una habitación. Sin embargo su gusto momentáneo se acabo cuando al llegar a la siguiente habitación se encontró con el mismo panorama de flores monstruosas por todas partes. La pelirroja de su madre nuevamente apareció a su lado -pues claramente lo había seguido- y plasmó otra sonrisilla entusiasmada que no agradó ni un poco a su hijo mientras que abrazaba gustosamente la almohada que traía.

- Ha sido todo un detalle de su parte ¿No? -preguntó Kushina- Sasuke me preguntó si únicamente utilizabas esa habitación o solías dormir en otras. Yo le dije que tenías tres más, así que también me pidió permiso para hacer lo mismo con todas, dattebayo.

No... su madre no se merecía que la mandara al infierno a sufrir algún tormento. Así que Naruto mejor se mordió la lengua y se tragó las ganas de gritar.

- Iré al observatorio'ttebayo -dijo con labios tensos y voz ahogada-.

Seguidamente se dirigió esta vez a la grandiosa habitación que tenían en lo más alto, aquella donde solían pasar sus ratos familiares de vez en cuando. El "Observatorio" era un grandioso ático enorme donde estaba la gran biblioteca de su madre, los trofeos y reconocimientos de sus padres -incluidos también los del mismo Naruto-, con un pedazo del techo hecho de cristal donde tenían un juego de telescopios de última generación para observar las estrellas, además de una amplia terraza con cálido suelo de madera donde cuando era niño, Naruto había observado a su madre bailar ballet para él dando saltos de un lado como lo haría en un escenario de verdad. Y no había que olvidarse de los mullidos sillones donde en ocasiones se habían quedado dormidos en los días fríos luego de tomar chocolate caliente y de disfrutar del calor que desprendía la chimenea que también allí tenían, y claro, la suave y gruesa alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del lugar era también un sitio perfecto para descansar.

Sí, aquel lugar era grandioso y Naruto sabía que no tenía un igual.

Y luego de subir por las escaleras y aún antes de encender toda la serie de luces que se encontraban distribuidas por varias partes para alumbrar hasta el más mínimo rincón, el rubio tuvo que admitir que ahora su querido observatorio desgraciadamente si parecía igual a otros sitios... específicamente, a sus ultrajadas habitaciones. El repulsivo aroma a flores y el color violáceo mando todo directamente al carajo.

Pero lejos de enojarse, Naruto tuvo el deseo de echarse a llorar.

Así que luego de apagar las luces y con la idea de ir corriendo con su papá para que lo abrazara como si todavía fuera un niño, Naruto sacó su celular y oprimió dos números. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que al otro lado su madre le contestara.

- ¿También le dijiste que a veces dormía allí? -la pregunta estaba cargada de reproche-.

- _Sí, hijo, él insistió mucho en saber en que sitios solías pasar el tiempo_ -respondió su madre al otro lado de la línea-.

- Tú sabes que soy alérgico a las lilas, mamá, y también sabes que para empezar odio las flores.

- _También_ _lo sé_, _dattebayo_ -respondió ella, usando la muletilla que desde niña nunca pudo quitarse completamente y que también había contagiado con ella a su hijo-.

El rubio bajo un poco el móvil, deteniendo su caminar y permaneciendo en silencio. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en un punto en la nada, mientras que su respiración se volvía más relajada. Por un momento pareció desconectarse del mundo, para que al segundo después una muy ligera sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, mamá? -dijo finalmente después de su larga pausa-.

- _¿Qué cosa? _-preguntó ella que había esperado pacientemente-.

- Me alegra que me hayan comprometido con alguien tan interesante -dijo, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos rubios- Temí que iba a tener que soportar a alguien sin chiste, sabes que no me gustan las cosas aburridas, dattebayo, ni ganar sin haber peleado primero.

Naruto casi estaba seguro que del otro lado, su madre se encontraba sonriendo.

- _Lo sé, hijo ¿Por qué crees que permití que pusiera todo eso?_

- Porque también eres una mamá interesante -dijo casi con ingenuidad-.

La risa de Kushina se escuchó, mientras que Naruto se recargaba sobre una pared ignorando su dolor de cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

- _Las habitaciones de huéspedes están libres_ -dijo Kushina- _Ve a dormir ya, Naruto, mañana no irás a la universidad, no me perdonaría obligarte a ir luego de hoy._

El rubio sonrió, pensando que la idea de dormir sonaba a gloria. Ahora lo único de lo que tendría que preocuparse para el día siguiente, era que todas esas repugnantes flores salieran de su casa.

¡No quería volver a ver otra maldita lila en todo lo que restaba de su miserable vida!

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien... allí tienen, no sé si es la venganza que querían, pero yo no fui feliz con todo lo que le paso a mi pobre Naru-chan, hasta yo misma maldije a Sasuke, pero se la paso porque la verdad es que era lo justo. El siguiente capitulo se llamara: "Sakura's birthday" y esta vez se aceptan sugerencias sobre lo que quieren ver... y nop, Sakura no va a ser una zorra que nada más de ver a Sasuke se le va a querer tirar encima.

Veamos, veamos, una cosa más: porque soy una mujer muy ideosa, abrí junto con una amiga una comunidad de Live Journal (obviamente de sasunaru), en la cual no teníamos otra intención más que subir imágenes, fanfics y cosas parecidas, pero luego se nos ocurrió la idea de formar pequeños retos (en realidad ella me dijo que iba a hacer un fanfic de cierto tema y yo le robe la idea para hacerlo como algo de forma grupal xD), así que bien, para cualquier cosas ¡Están totalmente invitadas a unirse!, así que aquí les dejo la dirección: http : / / community.livejournal. com / longdistancesn /

Lo que tienen que hacer es copiarlo y ya después quitarle todos los espacios, si no les sale el link (porque a veces se traga los links), pueden ir a mi profile y encontrarlo allí. Anden, únanse y llenemos de más sasunaru el mundo xD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "...Cualquier maldad, por más grotesca y perversa que sea, sí es cometida por amor, entonces se convierte en una maldad perdonable_..._" ——°¤:.


	6. Sakura's birthday

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, AnUaRiO¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Sakura's birthday :. ****'**

**N**o es que Itachi fuese un mal hermano, desde luego que no. De hecho, adoraba a Sasuke. Sasuke era su pequeño hermanito necio, arisco y con un par de traumas existenciales, pero era de esa forma como Itachi lo adoraba locamente hasta el punto de que sería capaz de sacrificarse a si mismo con tal de que él estuviese bien.

Desde luego y para su suerte, Itachi no tenía que irse a matar a nadie o colgarse un cartel de criminal por Sasuke, ya que ciertamente no existía la necesidad. Y aunque lo quisiera por montones, eso no quitaba el hecho de que también disfrutara viéndolo sufrir un poco.

Justo como en aquel momento.

Sakura Haruno era su prima por parte de su madre, y en aquel encantador día ella estaba cumpliendo sus muy maduros dieciocho años. Desde niña Sakura siempre había tenido cierta tendencia a sentirse una princesa y a vista de Itachi, era un poco sosa. Ese gusto podía notarse perfectamente en aquella fiesta realizada a lo grande... una fiesta de disfraces donde el tema principal era el de la realeza. Sakura llevaba su pelo rosado adornado con una tiara que tenía auténticos diamantes, su vestido largo estaba decorado de forma exquisita como si hubiese salido directamente de la época de Isabel I, mientras que el decorado del enorme salón era casi una copia fiel de cualquiera de las mejores cortes reales de hacía dos siglos. La fiesta desde luego era exclusiva y un número considerable de invitados había asistido a ella. Todos querían ir a juego con la cumpleañera y se habían vestido como gente de la nobleza perteneciente a una corte de reyes. Incluso Sasuke y su extraño grupito de amigos iban vestidos de la misma forma. Mikoto siempre les había inculcado lo importante que era participar en las celebraciones familiares -por más ridículas que fuesen-, así que al menor de los Uchiha no le quedo más remedio que ponerse un traje discreto únicamente para no discrepar entre tantos "nobles", "reyes" y "princesas".

A Itachi eso le importaba un cuerno, y dado a que también había sido forzosa su presencia en la fiesta de su primita de ojos verdes y carácter explosivo, no tuvo más remedio que vestirse como se le diese su regalada gana. Era por ello que él y sus propios amigos llevaban puestas sendas gabardinas negras que les llegaban casi hasta los talones, forro interior rojo que hacía juego con las nubes rojas con contornos blancos que decoraban el exterior. Él y sus amigos estaban vestidos como los villanos "Akatsuki", que no eran muy conocidos en Inglaterra pero si en Japón, donde Itachi y sus amigos -Kisame, Konan, Hidan y Sasori- habían dado sus voces en japonés para otorgárselas a una parte de los villanos de Akatsuki, que salían en una serie de películas de dibujos animados sobre ninjas, misma que ya se estaba pensando para hacerle su propia serie de T.V.

Sasuke se había burlado de su pésimo gusto y de su ego durante casi toda la velada... hasta que a mitad de la fiesta un grupito en particular había irrumpido causando revuelo.

Era Naruto en compañía de su montón de amigos. Era obvio que Mikoto le había hecho la invitación para que asistiera a la fiesta de su sobrina, porque la idea de que tanto Sasuke como él compartiesen los eventos de los Namikaze y de los Uchiha era algo simplemente encantador.

El rubio no habría llamado ni un poco la atención si hubiese decidido vestirse como un príncipe victoriano o algo semejante. No, Naruto tenía siempre que hacer las cosas por el mal camino. El Uzumaki llevaba en cuestión un traje naranja, sandalias negras y hasta una ridícula banda en la cabeza con una placa metálica. El jodido Naruto se había disfrazado como el jodido personaje principal de las películas de ninjas donde su hermano prestaba la voz, y lo peor era que el traje era tan perfecto que parecía salido directamente de los desgraciados dibujitos. ¡Ah! ¡Y no era el único, no señor! Todos los idiotas que lo acompañaban seguramente serían "ninjas" también, porque todos llevaban esas absurdas bandas metálicas en alguna parte de sus extraños vestuarios. ¿Qué acaso no podían ser normales y vestirse como reyes y reinas? ¡No, claro que no! Tenían que haberse vestido de esas formas raras y llamar la atención en tan elegante fiesta.

Itachi había reído con gusto, pero Sasuke no. Así que cuando Sakura se acercó a sus primos para saber que sucedía, Sasuke no dudó ni un instante en decirle que el idiota de su prometido obligatorio se había atrevido a entrar en la fiesta -a pesar de que en realidad estaba invitado- y que encima ¡Estaba llamando más la atención que ella!

Sakura sintió su pecho hincharse con enojo, y mientras tomaba entre sus dedos los pliegues de su vestido con encajes hechos de hilos de oro y plata, avanzó a paso decidido dispuesta a echar de forma completamente humillante al tal Naruto, que se atrevía a aparecerse en su fiesta y que según sabía por Sasuke, era una horrible persona con la cual su pobrecillo primito iba a tener que casarse ¡Oh, que destino más cruel para él!

Pero Itachi observó como apenas al llegar hacia el grupo que por el momento únicamente hablaba entre sí, Sakura fue recibida con una sonrisa amistosa por parte del rubio, un efusivo abrazo y una felicitación en general de los animados "ninjas". Segundos después, Ino, la prima de Naruto -que llevaba un adorable conjunto de color morado, que dejaba mucho al descubierto su linda figura - procedió a saludarla y fuere lo que le hubiese dicho a Sakura, hizo que a la chica le cambiara el rostro enfurruñado por uno de alegría, mientras que parecía brincar de gusto. Ambas chicas intercambiaron un par de palabras más y luego, para estupefacción de Sasuke que veía todo desde la alta segunda planta, las dos se marcharon a alguna parte del salón perdiéndose entre el mar de gente, como dos viejas amigas.

Para cuando Sakura volvió a aparecer luego de un considerable rato, el vestido de princesa de la corte había quedado olvidado junto con el maquillaje, y ahora todos los invitados parecían sorprendidos de verla mostrar una falda bastante corta que llevaba un short casi igualmente corto bajo ella, se podría decir que tenía puestas unas botas largas que dejaban ver los dedos los pies lo que les daba un aire lejano de sandalias, además de una blusa corta, guantes en las manos, protectores en los codos y... y sirviendo de adorno para su cabello corto, una cinta haciendo de diadema donde se apreciaba la misma placa de metal que Naruto y el resto llevaban puestas.

Joder... ¡Mil veces joder! ¡Sakura ahora también estaba disfrazada de alguno de esos idiotas de las películas del idiota de Itachi!

Y como si el cambio de vestuario también le hubiese cambiado la actitud, Sakura pidió que pusieran otro tipo de música, quitando aquella que sonaba con aires de orquesta -que se podía bailar muy bien, pero que seguía pareciendo un tanto _refinada_- y reemplazándola por música mucho más estridente que cualquier adolescente normal disfrutaría.

La fiesta se había ido al carajo y Sasuke lo sabía al momento de ver como a pesar de los trajes que ahora parecían tan ridículos, muchos invitados comenzaban a bailar aparatosamente y a hacer el escándalo dignamente común de una fiesta igualmente común.

No era posible que su prima hubiese planeado eso durante meses ¡Meses!, y ahora, de la absoluta y desgraciada nada, le diese un giro a todo de esa forma tan abrupta.

Ah... pero la gota que había derramado el vaso fue definitivamente ver como al poco tiempo, Naruto y su grupo de idiotas comenzaban a bailar como si estuvieran en un antro vulgar y cualquiera -al menos eso le pareció a Sasuke-, y quizás, tan sólo quizás el menor de los Uchiha hubiese hecho un esfuerzo magistralmente sobrehumano para pasar todo lo sucedido por alto, de no ser porque Naruto -_SU_ prometido- se encontraba moviéndose de una forma tan descarada en compañía del bastardo de Sai -sí, tenía que ser Sai aquel imbécil de trajecito negro que enseñaba el ombligo- que seguramente poco faltaba para que se subieran a una mesa y les arrojaran billetes.

- Sasuke, cálmate ¡Parece que vas a romper el vaso!

Sasuke escuchó vagamente la voz de su "amiga" Karin, girándose para observarla sentada a su lado en su mesa exclusiva -con una vista exclusiva también a la pista de baile del primer piso-. La chica llevaba su cabello rojo en un rebuscado peinado, luciendo un vestido verde que ahora lucía tan estúpido todo gracias al cambio que Sakura había dado a la fiesta. ¡Demonios, hasta él lucía estúpido!

- Yo sabía que no podíamos ser los únicos inteligentes de por aquí, me agradan esos chicos -habló Konan, que en su pelo azulado llevaba una rosa de papel- Esto ha dado un cambio muy favorable, las cosas comenzaban a ser aburridas.

A pesar del escándalo que ahora provocaba la música, dada a la posición en la que se encontraban respecto a las bocinas, no era tan difícil escuchar a los demás si hablaban en voz fuerte y clara.

Itachi y sus amigotes estaban en realidad al lado de ellos, de pie y recargados cómodamente en el barandal mientras que observaban en espectáculo que abajo se estaban montando.

- Deberíamos bajar a bailar también -dijo Sasori, entrecerrando los ojos aunque su cara parecía mostrar que encontraba más entretenido el estar mirando-.

- Ahora que lo pienso, el rubio que esta vestido del chico Kyuubi ¿No es el prometido de tu hermano, Itachi? -cuestionó Kisame-.

Ante la pregunta, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir que azuzaba más el oído mientras que sus ojos no se despegaban de la pista donde todos bailaban.

- Sí, lo es -dijo el mayor de los Uchiha- Y ya me esta entrando la idea de cambiar de lugar con Sasuke -sonrió de forma burlona-.

- Pues -intervino Hidan, sonriendo con sátira- Si así como se mueve hace lo demás ¡No te culpo! ¿Cuándo empieza a quitarse la ropa?

Karin se sobresaltó entonces cuando Sasuke estrelló el vaso que tenía en la mesa, que afortunadamente y porque debía de ser muy resistente, no se rompió a pesar de estar hecho de cristal.

Itachi entonces se sintió regocijado, porque amaba a Sasuke, pero igualmente amaba verlo sufrir, enojarse y ponerse un poco histérico ¡Era todo un espectáculo!. Y casi como si de alguna forma el joven Uzumaki hubiese escuchado las palabras de Hidan, se sacó la chamarra negra que traía puesta, revelando una muy interesante camiseta de red que no dejaba mucho para imaginar. Pese a ello, afortunadamente Itachi no tenía en realidad intención de cambiar de compromisos con su hermano, por lo cual no fue extraño que su mirada se fijara bastante en el moreno que acompañaba a Naruto en su muy movido baile. El chico en cuestión tenía una piel blanca que resaltaba maravillosamente con la ropa negra que dejaba ver bastante de ella, su cabello negro se agitaba al mismo ritmo en que su cuerpo se movía, en compases que dejaban ver que ni él, ni Naruto eran ni lejanamente pudorosos, y eso era un punto muy a favor del punto de vista de Itachi que ahora definitivamente iba a bajar para conocer al chico disfrazado del ANBU de la Raíz... bueno, eso era cosa de ninjas y de películas.

Pero Itachi no tuvo que bajar solo, ya que Sasuke quien parecía tener la mirada de un asesino se le había adelantado bastante, mientras que se habría paso entre la gente siendo seguido por sus únicos tres amigos, que casi daban la impresión de que trataban de detenerlo de cometer alguna tontería.

E Itachi sabía que Sasuke estaba cerca de hacer eso.

Para cuando el mayor de los Uchiha finalizó la travesía de ir hasta donde su hermano, se lo encontró ya en la pista de baile y hablando con Sakura quien se hacía escuchar por gritos.

- ... ¡¡Te imaginas, Sasuke?! -decía ella exaltada pues hacía poco que había parado de bailar- ¡¡Tú sabes que adoro los diseños de Yamanaka Inoichi ¿Por qué no me dijiste que su hija era prima de Naruto?! ¡¡Ella también diseña, fue la que hizo este traje para mí!! ¡¡A qué es mono? Naruto le pidió a mi mamá mis medidas!! ¡¡Este traje esta hecho especialmente para mí, así que no pude resistir las ganas de ponérmelo, ellos se esforzaron mucho para que yo lo luciera hoy!! ¡¡Tu prometido es un amor, Sasuke, tienes tanta suerte!!

Y así, exaltada como estaba, Sakura se giró con la que ya consideraba como su nueva mejor amiga y la tomó de las manos con emoción.

- ¡¡Vamos, Ino!! ¡¡Vamos a que escojas las canciones que quieres que toque el DJ!!

De esa forma, la feliz cumpleañera se fue con la rubia quien aun tuvo la oportunidad de voltear hacia su primo, sonriéndole mientras sacaba la lengua y guiñaba un ojo, dejándose arrastrar por la chica de cabellos rosas.

Había sido tan fácil ganarse a la cumpleañera.

A pesar de que sus amigos seguían disfrutando de la música, Naruto seguía en pie y bastante quieto al igual que Sai. Se miraron entre si durante unos instantes, los ojos negros de Sasuke resplandecían con notoria molestia, mientras que los de Sai parecían divertidos. Antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia, Itachi pudo llegar a tiempo para saludar.

- ¡¡Yeeeyyy!! -gritó Naruto levantando un puño- ¡¡Ya tenemos a un malo!! ¡¡Un poco más y podremos montar nuestra propia película aquí!!

Itachi sonrió por el entusiasmo tan repentino del rubio, mientras que asentía de buena gana.

- ¡¡Un gusto verte en tan buenas condiciones, Naruto-kun!!

- ¡¡Igualmente, Itachi-san!!

Ah, sí... "kun", "san"... ¡Bah! ¿Podían ser su prometido y su hermano más estúpidos?, lo mejor sería que ahora interviniese para aclarar un par de cosas y luego largarse de ese maldecido lugar ¡Naruto se iba a enterar!

Pero nuevamente el mayor de los Uchiha se adelantó, desviando su mirada hacía Sai mientras que le extendía muy formalmente la mano.

- ¡¡Uchiha Itachi, hermano de Sasuke!! -gritó esta vez más alto, por el cambio de acordes en la música- ¡¡Un gusto!!

Sai no dudó demasiado y segundos después ya estaba estrechando su mano con fuerza.

- ¡¡Uzumaki Sai, primo de Naruto!! -dijo, aun ligeramente agitado por el anterior movimiento- ¡¡Un gusto también!!

Una muy típica presentación, aunque en realidad parecía demasiado formal para el ambiente en el cual se encontraban. Y hubiese seguido siendo típica, de no ser por el tiempo en el que Itachi se tomó en soltar la mano del otro dándole un ligero apretón bastante intencionado que logró que Sai enarcara con cierta ligereza una de sus cejas negras.

El "mágico" momento fue roto entonces por Sasuke, quien tomando a su hermano por el hombro lo empujó hacia atrás para hacerse espacio, poniéndose delante y mirando de forma bastante amenazadora a Naruto que no parecía captar muy bien las acciones del otro.

- ¡¡TÚ!! -gritó sin paciencia-.

- ¡¿YO?! -sin embargo Naruto le respondió con el mismo tono-.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?! -dijo con notoria indignación-.

- ¡¡Hablando contigo!! -rezongó- ¡¡Y ya era hora de que te aparecieras!! ¡¡Vamos a bailar!!

Definitivamente Sasuke casi juro que había escuchado mal.

- ¡¡Qué?! -soltó-.

Naruto reviró los ojos, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a gritar como desaforado en las fiestas para ser escuchado realmente era algo que detestaba. Así que se acercó a Sasuke lo suficiente como para tomarlo de los hombros, elevar el rostro lo más que pudo tratando de salvar los centímetros que el otro le sacaba y así poder hablar con claridad con los labios casi pegados al oído derecho del Uchiha menor.

- Dije que vamos a bailar -y esta vez si que Sasuke le escuchó bastante bien- Siempre bailo con Sai, no tiene chiste. Quiero bailar contigo, esta es la primera fiesta de verdad que compartimos, así que no me la arruines y disfrútala conmigo ¿Bien?

Literalmente Sasuke se encontraba paralizado, la música estridente parecía algo bastante lejano en realidad y de lo único que podía percatarse de forma inmediata eran de las manos del rubio sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo pegado al suyo sin problema alguno y el aliento que rozaba su oído luego de que aquellos labios lo hubiesen acariciado mientras se movían.

- Pero como veo que tienes la apariencia de amargado de siempre -volvió a hablar el rubio de esa forma tan cómplice- Vamos a sentarnos, ya luego veré como te convenzo.

Y alejándose del otro, Naruto lo tomó con total naturalidad del brazo comenzando a guiarlo, y Sasuke se dejó llevar de la misma forma como cuando el ojiazul lo llevó con su abuela para hacerlo pasar una de las tardes más aburridas de su vida. Su reacción normal hubiese sido la de soltarse con brusquedad, pero estaba demasiado asombrado como para siquiera actuar de esa forma.

¡Ese no era su prometido, claro que no!. Su prometido seguramente lo hubiese ignorado como si Sasuke fuese invisible, o se hubiese alejado para no tener que verlo o en el peor de los casos, habría seguido bailando pasando completamente de su persona. Naruto definitivamente no se le colgaría con esa facilidad, ni le hablaría de la forma en la que lo hizo ¡Y menos se lo llevaría a sentar con él!

Seguro se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y ahora estaría en una cama reposando, así que lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento era únicamente un sueño. Al menos eso sonaba mucho más posible a estar realmente allí, sobre todo porque la mano que Naruto mantenía aferrada sobre la suya, parecía misteriosamente calida y misteriosamente suave también... definitivamente necesitaba sentarse para ver si así su cerebro reaccionaba de forma más apropiada, seguramente tanto ruido lo había atrofiado temporalmente.

De esa forma Itachi miró como era esta vez su hermano el que iba de paseo a perderse entre la gente, así que sin nada mejor que pensar, se giró a un lado y le sonrió a Sai de forma ladeada y bastante segura mientras que se inclinaba hacia el menor.

- ¡¿Bailamos?! -aunque levantó la voz, pareció que lo hizo de forma más confidencial-.

Sai volvió a arquear una ceja y unos instantes después sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¡Seguro!! -fue la respuesta-.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente aquella fiesta había resultado ser perfecta. Que bueno que Itachi se vio obligado a ir.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Buaaa!! No me lo creo, terminé esta cosa en tiempo record (quizás por eso me quedo taaaan guarra u.úU) en fin, supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer dada la situación actual de mi cabecita ;.; y de los problemas que me acosan. Whatever, allí ya vieron como empieza el rollo de Itachi y Sai, que no se diga que no cumplo lo que dije. Bien, el siguiente capitulo se llamara: "White Day", y ya saben, es el día de devolución de chocolates y demás cosas en Japón, la idea de la dio Jennita, aunque pensaba dejar pasar este día me dije que tenía que ser variada y meter todas las fechas posibles xD según tengo entendido el cumpleaños de Sakura es el 28 de marzo, pero para fines prácticos aquí será el 1º de marzo, así que el siguiente capitulo sería el 14 y espero que me quede más bonito que este. Sobre la fiesta de disfraces, le tome un poco la palabra a Chibi Nena para meter eso... aunque también hubiese sido bueno que le tomase la idea completa y pusiera a Naruto como un seductor aprovechado, jajaja, pero supongo que cosas así ya las veremos luego.

Ahora ya únicamente me falta Distintos Caminos y con eso termino con mis pendientes de Naruto, ahora solo me faltarían los de Harry Potter... cielos, esto es cuento de acabar, pero ni modo, tengo que terminar mis fanfics, es algo así como una obligación moral.

**»»-- .ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ. **"_Puede que este sea el final, mi voz es débil... Hay días en los que parece que no lo lograre..._" --**»**


	7. White Day

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, AnUaRiO¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: White Day :. **

**D**e alguna forma, Sasuke estaba seguro de que no podría detestar más a Naruto aunque quisiese -y la verdad es que sí quería-, sobre todo en aquel momento en el que se sentía como viviendo un dejá vu mientras se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera de una de las tantas limosinas de la familia del rubio. Era justamente como aquella vez que ambos iban en camino a aquella ridícula fiesta del tal Gaara. Fiesta que sinceramente no tenía deseos de recordar.

Naruto era una sabandija rastrera, de eso no existía duda.

Aquel día habría sido uno común y corriente y pudo haber terminado felizmente de esa forma, de no ser porque Sasuke había sido sacado de su habitación por su madre, quien con una sonrisa encantadora fue a informarle que debía de alistarse, porque su prometido quería _salir_ con él. Obviamente la primera reacción del moreno fue la de incredulidad, creyéndose que aquello se trataba de una broma -y de muy mal gusto, por cierto-. Su madre entonces había reafirmado lo dicho, diciendo que Naruto había llamado porque quería ver si era posible que él y Sasuke salieran aquel día. ¡Era patético! El Uzumaki casi se estaba comportando como un maldito chiquillo de secundaria con su primera novia ¡Y hasta sus propios padres le seguían el juego! Ya que Mikoto pareció totalmente encantada -y enternecida- con la petición de Naruto, y encima, cuando Sasuke estaba por negarse completamente a semejante estupidez, su padre apareció entonces lanzándole una de esas miradas tan escalofriantes que tan bien le salían -y que seguramente de allí había heredado Itachi las suyas-, así que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar encontrarse con el descerebrado rubio que penosamente era su prometido.

Oh... ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué tenían que haberlo comprometido con un tarado como aquel? Incluso hasta podría haber soportado la idea de que lo hubiesen comprometido con una chica chillona y mimada hasta el colmo, pero no, tenía que estar prometido a matrimonio con una de las peores personas que seguramente se iba a encontrar. Y además, ya que en esas pensaba ¡Estaba harto de sus padres! Y de los padres del dobe rubio por estarse metiendo y obligándolos a uno de los dos a tener que pasar tiempo con el otro ¡Suficiente daño habían hecho ya con comprometerlos!

- Eh, Sasuke ¡Reacciona!

La muy impertinente voz de Naruto lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres? -preguntó de la forma más _amable_ que pudo-.

Naruto -quien estaba sentado frente a él- no aparentó haberse tomado a mal ni un poco la contestación que le dio, y en cambio se decidió por sonreír de esa forma desesperante suya, extendiéndole también un paquete que estaba entre sus manos y que francamente Sasuke no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde lo había sacado, porque francamente no estaba prestándole atención por estar más ocupado en sus pensamientos felices, aquellos donde él era un asesino con una katana que mataba a todos por venganza o algo parecido.

- Es para ti.

Lo dicho por el ojiazul definitivamente llamó su atención, logrando que arquease una ceja observando ahora con más detenimiento el paquete, dándose cuenta de que era una caja relativamente no muy grande, con un envoltorio azulado y un discreto moño en una de las esquinas de color plateado.

Definitivamente no podría ser otra cosa más que un vil regalo.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Pero aun así, Sasuke tuvo el humor de preguntar lo obvio.

Naruto cambió un tanto su sonrisa a una más ladeada, e ingeniándoselas para salvar el espacio que los separaba dejó el paquete al lado del moreno, sobre los asientos que tenían un muy costoso forro, regresando después hacia su lugar nuevamente.

- Chocolate blanco. Es tu contestación.

De acuerdo, aparentemente era una respuesta muy sinsentido.

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? -preguntó esta vez cruzándose de brazos-.

- El catorce del mes pasado me mandaste muchas porquerías a mi casa, entre ellas había una caja de chocolates.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- White Day, Sasuke -la sonrisa en sus labios se pronunció con socarronería- Tú me hiciste una declaración y ahora te estoy contestando... y dado a que estamos comprometidos y sin derecho a reclamar, lo único que me queda es corresponderte ¡Felicidades, nuestros sentimientos deben ser los mismos!

Sasuke tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de tomar el insípido regalo que fue colocado a su lado y arrojarlo directamente hacia la cara de aquel maldito rubio, que seguramente no hacía otra cosa más que burlarse de él. Además, quería darse también un golpe contra el cristal polarizado de la ventana por no haber recordado aquel pequeño detalle. Debió de tener en cuenta que a pesar de que ni Naruto ni él nacieron en Japón, si tenían bastantes raíces de allí -y sus nombres por si solos lo demostraban-, así que incluso hubiese sido predecible que el Uzumaki fuese a salirle con una tontería como aquella, seguramente por eso su madre parecía tan encantada con la idea de que su idiota prometido lo hubiese citado en ese día.

Guardándose sus instintos violentos y salvajes, Sasuke consiguió mantener la calma y no caer en el jueguito desesperante de Naruto, por lo cual se aplaudió mentalmente por tener tan buena mente fría para afrontar cualquier situación aunque fuese inesperada, justo como haría cualquier buen Uchiha.

Pero para su pesar, el autocontrol del que se vanaglorió antes se esfumó con mucha facilidad cuando finalmente llegaron al destino que había fijado el ojiazul y que hasta el momento para él era desconocido: Un puente.

Sí... en realidad no parecía ser la gran cosa, un simple puente donde casi el transito era nulo y que se encontraba en alguna de las partes más foráneas de la ciudad, y que incluso contaba con un rió que corría bajo él. No existía mucho chiste en aquello, al menos no hasta que Naruto habló y reveló las intenciones para las cuales lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Por un instante la loca idea de que quizás iba a arrojarlo para deshacerse de él diciendo que todo había sido un accidente, cruzó por su mente, lo cual incluso pareció escalofriantemente acertado cuando Naruto dijo que estaban allí para practicar un poco de puenting. Sasuke deseó que fuera una broma ¡Realmente lo deseó!, pero no, no se trataba de ninguna broma, ya que había una plataforma previamente colocada y unas cuantas personas salidas de la nada que pronto comenzaron a ayudar al rubio a colocarse un montón de arneses.

La cosa iba muy en serio.

Sasuke bien pudo gritar a viva voz que ni por muy drogado que pudiera estar llegaría a hacer semejante locura, pero se detuvo de hacerlo porque Naruto había comenzado con un fastidioso parloteo donde le explicaba que ya que tenía que pasar ese "encantador" White Day en compañía del moreno, no le quedó más remedio que escoger al menos hacer alguna actividad que le gustaba para amenizar el rato. En cualquier otra circunstancia quizás Sasuke hubiese accedido únicamente para ensalzar su ego y demostrarle al rubito hueco que él era muy valiente y nada lo amedrentaba... pero le tocó la mala suerte de que desgraciadamente -y para su muy enorme vergüenza- aquello definitivamente era una de las cosas que tenían que forzarlo a dar dos pasos hacia atrás.

No era la culpa del menor de los Uchiha el ser propenso a sentir vértigo con facilidad... no que le asustaran las alturas ni nada parecido ¡Claro que no!, únicamente era un pequeño detalle insignificante, una cosita de nada... aunque claro, esa cosita de nada fuera capaz de hacer que en esa situación su instinto de supervivencia le dijera que lo mejor sería negarse siquiera a mirar había abajo.

Era una pena que su orgullo fuese más grande que ese instinto ya que para cuando fue realmente consciente de las cosas, ya habían terminado de colocarle a el mismo unos arneses. El orgullo definitivamente era un pésimo consejero.

- ¿Y bien? -la alegre voz del ojiazul se escuchó- ¿Quién va primero?

La sola mención de aquello causó un escalofrío en el pelinegro, quien había hecho un gran trabajo para no mirar por sobre la plataforma hacia a aquel horrible espacio vació.

- Yo creo que deberías ir tú ¿Neh? -Naruto sonrió, llevándose los brazos detrás de la nuca- Te aseguro que podré mejorar el salto que hagas.

Francamente al Uchiha poco le importaba si el otro podía mejorar su salto o no, porque lo único que realmente le interesaba era desaparecer, encontrar alguna excusa para tener que salvarse de semejante horrorosa situación.

- Ya sé -canturreó Naruto- ¡Hasta podría darte un empujón!

Y como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras, el rubio colocó rápidamente sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y lo agitó, haciendo que Sasuke tuviese una instantánea reacción, aferrando sus manos a los brazos del otro mientras que cerraba los ojos y se encogía sobre si mismo.

- ¡¡No, basta!!

Ese fue ciertamente el grito casi aterrado que dio el Uchiha, mientras que se tensaba cual cuerda de guitarra, luchando por recuperar el equilibrio de su cuerpo pues incluso sentía que sus pies se movieron de lugar.

La fresca risa de Naruto llamó entonces su atención haciendo que abriera los ojos y al instante soltara al otro como si su contacto quemase.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito usuratonkachi? -preguntó agresivamente-.

El blondo pasó por alto el insulto, pareciendo encantado con la vida mientras que chasqueaba los dedos de la mano izquierda. Al instante uno de los "asistentes" del rubio llegó a su lado, pasándole una tablilla de madera con una hoja blanca fijada en ella.

Naruto tomó el objeto casi con ceremonia y paseó tranquilamente sus ojos sobre él.

- Miedo a las alturas controlado, sin embargo, en momentos de verdadera tensión es bastante fácil que pierda ese control -recitó claramente-.

Sasuke iba a preguntar antes de que Naruto le pasara la tablilla, notando que aquello que estaba impreso en la hoja era una lista enumerada. Leyó entonces con algo de confusión, sin embargo luego de leer únicamente cuatro puntos de aquel enlistado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que Naruto le arrebataba la tabla de madera y la regresaba a quien se la había dado, sonriendo con presunción a un casi boquiabierto Sasuke.

- Estamos a mano, Sasuke -dijo él- Tú me investigaste, entonces yo también tuve que hacerlo, y realmente me entere de taaantas cosas interesantes.

Era oficial, Sasuke se iba a convertir en un homicida.

Pero sus sueños criminales no alcanzaron a cumplirse pues Naruto se inclino hacia él y lo miró de una forma que hasta podría decirse era amistosa, para luego salvar una considerable distancia entre ellos y, de la misma forma en la que había hecho días antes en la fiesta memorable de Sakura, llevó sus labios hasta el oído izquierdo del moreno y habló con igual complicidad.

- ¿Sabes? -masculló suavemente- Te odiaba.

El rubio se separó sonriendo todavía y después, dando unos pasos hacia atrás se llevó los dedos medio e índice a la frente, haciendo un saludo que parecía bastante militar. Y sin un aviso siquiera, dio un salto y pronto se perdió de vista, logrando que Sasuke soltara una exclamación de sorpresa y se apresurara a acercarse a la orilla de la plataforma, arrodillándose y aferrando las manos al borde con cierto pánico reverencial, mirando hacia abajo a pesar del miedo que aun tenía arraigado en alguna parte de su mente.

Naruto estaba colgado de cabeza, balanceándose y por la expresión eufórica de su rostro, en realidad parecía estárselo pasando muy bien.

¡Oh, ahora si iba a matarlo! ¡Claro que sí! En cuanto el muy desgraciado dejara de jugar al maldito Spiderman, Sasuke iba a agarrarlo del cuello y apretar tan fuertemente hasta que el bastardo de Uzumaki dejara de respirar.

Y en medio de esos pensamientos enfurecidos, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba equivocado.

Algo le decía que había juzgado mal a Naruto desde el principio.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Ash, a este paso voy a terminar alucinándome con Anuario. Como sea, les aseguro que esto no fue nada de lo que se esperaban, muajajajaja!! Pero de alguna forma a pesar de ser tan simplón, a mi me gusto. Whatever... hoy no estoy muy elocuente, así que mejor me retiro n.n

Ya lo saben, cualquier comentario es tomado en cuenta, porque a pesar de que no los responda, saben que los leo todos y los valoro.

Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo que se llamara: "Camping's Day".

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "¿Quién te dijo que yo era el sueño que soñaste una vez?_..._" ——°¤:.


	8. Camping's Day

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Camping****'****s Day :. **

**L**a familia Uchiha era escasa en cuanto a tradiciones familiares, pero, las muy pocas que tenían eran completamente respetadas por sus miembros. Una pequeña reunión familiar a forma de campamento era una de ellas.

Y, por alguna razón que Naruto todavía maldecía, terminó irremediablemente envuelto en la reunión de ése año. Todo era cosa de su madre y de la madre de Sasuke, por lo cual no podía renegar como realmente desearía, porque él también había recurrido a aquel recurso para fastidiar a su prometido. Las madres eran una bendición, en serio que sí.

Sentado a las afueras de la más que lujosa cabaña Uchiha, ocupando una de las tantas mesas campestres que se encontraban allí, Naruto se hallaba acompañado de Sakura y de Ten-Ten, ambas eran primas de Sasuke y de hecho, tenían la misma edad. A la primera ya la conocía de su fiesta de cumpleaños, y a la segunda recién se la habían presentado. A diferencia de la mayoría de Uchiha -o semejantes- que había conocido, Ten-Ten -quien poseía un cabello color marrón y un par de ojos cafés- parecía más sencilla y agradable, por lo cual, Naruto se sintió cómodo prontamente a su lado.

- Oh... ¿Entonces a Ino le gustan mucho las flores? ¡No se podía esperar menos!, muchos de los diseños de su padre están magníficamente inspirados en flores de todo tipo ¡Son tan buenos!, e Ino me ha enseñado diseños que ha hecho ella ¡Son hermosos!, ya le dije que yo quiero usarlos y que estoy dispuesta a pagarle incluso ¡Tengo muy bien guardado el traje que hizo para mi fiesta!, fue tan bonito detalle.

Sakura tenía buen rato hablando de Ino, lo mucho que la admiraba y un montón de cosas que le hacían pensar al Uzumaki que aquella chica se había enamorado de su prima. Él esperaba que no, porque era un poco chillona la pobre, a pesar de que le hubiese caído bien.

Itachi -su muy agradable futuro cuñado-, por su parte se hallaba enfrascado en una conversación con un tal Kakashi, que hasta donde Naruto sabía, era hermano de Mikoto junto con una tal Anko -que en nada se parecía a la amable señora Mikoto-, que de entrada le había dicho que esperaba que tuviese el carácter suficiente para pertenecer a la familia, -y encima la mujer traía cuchillo en mano, lo que le dio el toque perfecto de una loca peligrosa-. Bastante más alejados de ellos se encontraba Sasuke, quien tenía una entretenida conversación por teléfono desde hacia media hora, lo cual era un misterio, porque el Uzumaki podría jurar que únicamente hablaba cada diez minutos y el resto se quedaba callado.

El resto de los familiares -que no eran muchos- estaban en la casa, o haciendo alguna actividad que los dejaba completamente fuera de vista. Pero era mejor así, los Uchiha distaban mucho de parecerse a sus agradables familiares Uzumaki o Namikaze, y Naruto no se estaba sintiendo tan cómodo entre ellos como quisiera.

- Vaya -dijo finalmente el rubio, interrumpiendo a Sakura, quien en aquel momento destacaba la importancia de mentes jóvenes en la industria de la moda- Sus reuniones familiares son un tanto... _curiosas_ -acentuó la palabra- En mi familia también solemos reunirnos, sólo que... somos más personas.

Y claro, también había que omitir que eran más animados y alegres que todos los que estaban allí, que parecían más bien haber llegado a una reunión de negocios, que a ver a sus parientes.

- Oh, eso es porque usualmente sólo venimos la gente más joven -comentó Ten-Ten, con una sonrisa- Lo que pasa es que los mayores siempre están ocupados con sus cosas, el trabajo y todo eso que es tan aburrido -suspiró vagamente- A mí me aterroriza pensar que un día yo también vaya a estar así.

- Bueno -siguió Sakura- Si tienes suerte, podrías terminar como la tía Mikoto, que se encarga de todas las reuniones de la familia... ella es alguien tan destacada.

- No, yo prefiero vivir mi vida libre ¡Quiero viajar por todo el mundo y ver de todo! -dijo con entusiasmo, sonriendo como una niña-.

- Pues en cambio yo seré una respetada señora de sociedad, y seguramente organizare estas reuniones y toda la familia sabrá cuan alto estaré cuando eso pase.

- ¿Tú que opinas, Naruto? -cuestionó Ten-Ten-.

- Pues... supongo que las dos están bien, siempre que hagan algo que les gusta, no puede ser equivocado.

- ¡Eres tan genial! -soltó la castaña- Si vas a venir a todas las reuniones de la familia, ten por seguro que yo también asistiré con gusto, no eres como la mayoría de estos estirados.

- ¡Ten-Ten! -reprendió la ojiverde- No somos estirados, tenemos clase y educación, la que obviamente a ti no te gusta.

- Obvio que no -se encogió de hombros- Pero tienes que admitir que Naruto es súper.

Sakura pareció pensarse con detenimiento las palabras de la otra, mirando al rubio bajo un ojo clínico bastante severo, hasta que finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, me parece que es una buena elección para Sasuke-kun -dijo la pelirosa- Y para hacerlo aun mejor, es primo de Ino.

Oh, y allí iba otra vez. Afortunadamente, Ten-Ten pareció darse cuenta de eso, ya que interrumpió a la chica de ojos verdes antes de que ella comenzara con otro de sus delirios, referentes a la chica Yamanaka.

- Y dinos, Naruto ¿Te gusta Sasuke?

La pregunta de la castaña era ciertamente interesante, y Sakura también lo pensó, ya que lo miró fijamente con una chispa de inmensa curiosidad.

Naruto no estaba tan seguro de querer responder eso, con la verdad ni con la mentira, porque aquel par de chicas, eran técnicamente aun, un par de desconocidas para él, y además, pertenecían al "ejercito" enemigo. Pero, como igualmente pensarse las cosas siempre salía sobrando con él, el ojiazul se encogió de hombros y sonrió mostrando su blanquecina dentadura.

- Pues... feo no es -reconoció- Pero ni se les ocurra decírselo, tengo más de un mes jodiéndolo con lo contrario. Parece que se toma muy mal que le diga que no me parece ni una pizca de apuesto.

Las dos chicas soltaron una risa alegre y escandalosa, que irremediablemente provocó que Naruto también riese un poco.

- Es normal -dijo Ten-Ten, que fue la primera en parar de reír- Sasuke tiene el ego muy por lo alto.

Sakura asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, dándole la completa razón a la castaña.

- Es un secreto -la ojiverde se inclinó hacia adelante, de forma obviamente sospechosa- Pero, cuando éramos niños, le gustaba subirse al techo de su casa para gritar que era el rey del mundo

El Uzumaki dio una fuerte carcajada, haciéndose irremediablemente la imagen mental de eso, lo cual resultaba por demás gracioso.

Pronto, las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en ellos tres, pues en medio de tantas pláticas moderadas, ellos sobresalían por la forma tan despreocupada y llamativa en la cual se encontraban riendo, haciendo que más de uno se preguntara que era aquello que encontraban tan gracioso, como para ni siquiera tener la intención de esconderlo.

Luego de ese ataque de risa colectivo, cada uno de ellos se fue calmando, normalizando sus despectivas respiraciones, secándose una que otra lagrima, y mirándose al final entre ellos, con las mejillas rojas y sendas sonrisas adornando sus labios.

- Es una pena que yo no sepa historias de Sasuke tan _agradables_ como esa -expresó la ojicafé- Él y yo no somos tan cercanos.

- Pues yo sí lo soy -declaró orgullosamente Sakura- Lo conozco desde niño, y tengo muchas cosas interesantes de él para contar.

Pudiera ser que Sakura fuese un tanto chillona, pero ahora comenzaba definitivamente a agradarle mucho, tanto, que ya no importaba si la pobre estaba o no, enamorada de Ino... quien sabe, quizás si las historias que ella tenía de Sasuke eran tan interesantes como decía, entonces incluso hasta Naruto estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con un plan de conquista con su prima.

- ¡Oh, cierto! -interrumpió la castaña- Yo tengo curiosidad por saber. Naruto, antes de que los comprometieran a ustedes dos ¿Tuviste una relación con alguien?

Aquel simple cuestionamiento desató muchos pensamientos en la cabeza del rubio... quien al final terminó encogiéndose de hombros y desentendiéndose de la pregunta. Pero aquello claramente no dejó muy conforme a Ten-Ten, ya que daba la impresión que estaba por replicar, cuando sin embargo, fue interrumpida antes de que siquiera pudiese hacerlo.

- ¡Oh, miren! Parece que el prometido lindo de Sasuke-chan se esta divirtiendo.

Ante aquella voz, Naruto reviró los ojos, resistiendo la tentación que tuvo de torcer la boca. Él ya conocía bien al sujeto que había dicho esas palabras tan molestas: Madara Uchiha. Pudiese ser que el tal Madara tuviese la misma edad que él, pero resultaba que era tío de Sasuke -uno de tantos-, y, desde que el rubio Uzumaki había sido presentado a toda la familia, aquel sujeto no había perdido la oportunidad para meterse con él, y aunque sus comentarios y su actitud no eran ofensivos, sí eran burlescos, como si Madara pensara que molestarlo de una forma tan sosa fuese muy divertido.

- Madara, Shisui, no molesten -pidió Sakura, asombrosamente con un tono muy amable-.

Sólo hasta que la pelirosa lo mencionó, fue que Naruto cayó en cuenta que el tal Madara venía con otra persona, pero francamente, no la recordaba y tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Pero las palabras de Sakura fueron escuchadas por oídos sordos, ya que de forma completamente inesperada, el rubio fue jalado bruscamente y puesto de pie, ante el propio asombro del mismo, que realmente no creía que aquel sujeto se hubiese atrevido a hacer semejante cosa. Las chicas pensaron lo mismo, pues también se levantaron con rapidez, y en las facciones de ambas, se notaba lo poco contentas que se encontraban con la situación.

- Es en serio -dijo Ten-Ten- Este tipo de juegos salen sobrando, así que ya basta.

Naruto se dividía entre la indecisión de decir algo bastante grosero, o simplemente ignorar a aquel pedazo de idiota que estaba a un paso de acabarse su tolerancia. Pero, naturalmente, no se vería nada bien que él empezara un pleito con un familiar de su prometido, por lo tanto, de verdad era un tanto difícil considerar cual sería la opción correcta dada la situación.

Pero, cuando la mano de Madara se poso sobre su mejilla, Naruto supo al instante cual de las dos alternativas que trataba de escoger, era la más "adecuada".

- No pareces japonés realmente -masculló Madara- ¿Quién de tu familia es de occidente?

El ojiazul entrecerró los ojos, frunciendo apenas el ceño, mientras con una de sus manos apartaba en un gesto rápido -y brusco- la otra que tenía en su rostro.

- Eso es algo personal, así que te recomiendo que evites hacer preguntas de ese carácter -respondió Naruto, tratando de usar una diplomacia que claramente no poseía-.

Madara sonrió entonces de una forma completamente detestable, destilando burla sin duda alguna. Y, teniendo todavía el descaro de volverlo a hacer, colocó otra vez su mano de donde Naruto la había apartado, deslizando sus dedos de una forma deliberadamente lenta.

- Ya veo -canturreó con socarronería- Te va lo suave, así que tengo que ser más delicado contigo ¿No?

¡Din, din, din, din! ¡Tenemos a un ganador!

Y, haciendo caso a la decisión que previamente ya había tomado, Naruto alargó rápidamente sus manos, anclando una al pecho de Madara -apresando su ropa-, y la otra aferrándose a la espalda, para después, y al más puro estilo de una llave de judo perfectamente realizada, girarse el mismo, llevándose al Uchiha en cuestión, estampándolo en el suelo.

Madara realmente supo muy poco de lo que había pasado, y de lo único que estaba bastante consciente era de cómo le dolía todo, o al menos, casi todo. Mas, prontamente fue consciente de otra cosa, como del pie que se colocó sobre su estomago, y, que al levantar un poco más la vista, se dio cuenta de que pertenecía al rubio.

- En realidad -dijo entonces Naruto, sonriendo de forma ladeada- Me gusta lo rudo.

El tono había sido tan fuerte y claro, como el que antes había usado Madara, así que fue perfectamente escuchado por todos los presentes, que estaban en los alrededores y que guardaron silencio, expectantes y sin tener realmente la intención de intervenir, esperando pacientemente a que lo peor estuviese a punto de ocurrir.

Pese a la tensión del momento, la risa de Sakura se dejó escuchar, seguida después de la de Ten-Ten, y muchas otras más se les unieron -como la de Shisui también-, y, al final aquello que parecía que iba a convertirse en una desgracia, terminó por ser el chiste general.

Aun adolorido en su orgullo, y también de forma física, Madara consiguió ponerse de pie, y luego de mirar al rubio con una expresión fría y de obtener una mirada similar, el Uchiha no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír, levantando las palmas de su mano por encima de la altura de su cabeza.

- Paz -dijo-.

Y, seguidamente para un tanto de asombro general, se inclinó hacia el rubio en una reverencia.

- Te lo ganaste, así que tienes mi respeto.

Y luego de eso, Madara se dio media vuelta seguido de Shisui, y caminó hasta desaparecer dentro de la cabaña, con toda la dignidad que aún le quedaba y fue capaz de reunir.

Al sentarse nuevamente, Naruto estaba completamente seguro de que la familia Uchiha era peligrosa, y que además, era claro que la mayoría tenía alguno que otro tornillo zafado dentro de sus cabecitas, y únicamente él espera que por nada del mundo fuera arrastrado por esa demencia tan peculiar. Los Uchiha eran para tratarse con seriedad, definitivamente.

Sin haberse movido ni un poco de donde estaba, Sasuke cortó finalmente la llamada que estaba sosteniendo, y, mientras guardaba el teléfono móvil en un bolsillo del pantalón, una traicionera sonrisa apareció en sus labios, borrándola al instante, pero, a pesar de ello, sus ojos parecían resistirse a abandonar la figura de Naruto, al cual debía admitir, había estado observando de una forma bastante discreta en todo el tiempo que tenían allí, mucho antes de que siquiera Madara apareciera y quedara en ridículo.

Así que... lo rudo ¿Eh?

_**Continuara... **_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

O sea, la mamada! (me pregunto de donde escucho cosas tan vulgares). Este capitulo fue deplorable, lo sé, lo sé, y encima para todo el tiempo que me tarde en venir a actualizar, merezco como mínimo, un par de porrazos bien dados ¿Cierto? Bueno, no tengo demasiado que decir, salvo que le traigo un tanto de bronca a Madara y por eso deje que Naruto le diese una pequeña lección en este fanfic xD bien, no tengo muchas más excusas que dar, u otra cosa que decir, así que en el siguiente capitulo que se llamara: "First Date", finalmente, y como ya le había prometido a alguien, pondré un beso entre nuestra encantadora pareja sasunaru, digo, como que ya es justo que de allí comiencen a avanzarle XD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "El amor verdadero es como los fantasmas. Todo mundo habla de él, pero pocos lo han visto_..._" ——°¤:.


	9. First Date

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO**_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: First Date :. **

**L**os cumpleaños comenzaban a ser una cosa que Sasuke detestaba. Y sobre todo, detestaba tener que ser invitado a los mismos, como si él tuviese el tiempo suficiente y los deseos de asistir. Para colmo, la fiesta no era uno de sus conocidos, sino de Naruto.

Dos días antes, el rubio se había presentado a su casa, y de una forma hasta... cordial, lo había invitado al cumpleaños del hermano de uno de sus amigos, naturalmente, el menor de los Uchiha estuvo tentado a decirle que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, pero, la inesperada aparición de su padre, le hizo cambiar automáticamente de idea, obligándolo hasta decir que le encantaba la idea, o algo así.

Fugaku si que sabía sobre un como tener un buen control paternal con sus hijos.

Desde luego, Sasuke odiaba el ambiente en el cual se encontraba. Aunque estuviese en uno de los mejores pubs, eso no quitaba el hecho de que aquello no se trataba más que de un lugar fastidioso, con música estruendosa que seguramente el festejado había ordenado. No tenía ni siquiera una hora completa allí, cuando lo único que quería era ya largarse.

Afortunadamente, el lugar que Naruto había escogido para sentarse relativamente era tranquilo, y la música parecía no resonar de una forma tan fuerte, de hecho, hasta tenía una buena vista de la pista de baile y del lugar en general, así que al menos en ese aspecto, no se quejaba demasiado, porque ciertamente podría quejarse mucho sí lo quisiera. Para un tanto de su sorpresa, el rubio había permanecido a su lado, hablando de cosas a las cuales apenas le daba respuesta, pero extrañamente, a pesar de todo, el ojiazul no había empezado con ningún comentario mordaz, por lo cual la bandera blanca se mantenía entre ellos.

- Tsk, Sasuke -dijo de forma malhumorada en un momento-.

- ¿Qué? -respondió secamente-.

- No puedo creer que aun no te des cuenta... o puede ser que sí te hayas dado cuenta y lo disfrutes.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y lo miró con cierta estupefacción, dejándole ver claramente que no entendía sus palabras.

- Sería todo un detalle de tu parte que me explicaras tu... planteamiento.

Los ojos azules de Naruto se clavaron fijamente en los suyos, como si desearan intimidarlo, cosa que ciertamente no lograron, y que en cambio, hizo que él le dirigiese una mirada bastante similar. Al final, el rubio soltó un suspiro fastidiado y se cruzó de brazos.

- Olvídalo -dijo, ofuscado-.

- Comienzo a pensar que de verdad estas mal de la cabeza, usuratonkachi.

- Lo que quieras'ttebayo.

Sasuke ahora sí que sentía que las cosas se escapaban de su comprensión. Y lo peor es que ahora el demente que tenía por prometido parecía disgustado con él ¡Sin razón alguna!, pero el Uchiha no se iba a molestar en adentrarse demasiado en aquel problema, porque tenía la sensación de que podría llevarse un disgusto o algo semejante.

Por su parte, Naruto se sentía como si estuviese siendo de alguna forma, burlado. Desde siempre, había estado acostumbrado a llamar la atención, y, a pesar de que estuviese con algunas personas que en su tiempo pudieron considerarse como sus ligues de tres días -y si duraban más de dos semanas era un record-, los coqueteos siempre iban para él, no para la persona en turno. Y era por ello que en aquel momento se sentía tan enojado.

Allí, muy cerca de ellos, resultaba ser que estaban otro rubio en compañía de otro moreno... y era precisamente con el moreno, con quien Uzumaki sentía que tenía problemas. No lo conocía, de hecho, no conocía a más de la mitad de la gente que había allí, pero, regresando al punto de interés, aquel tipejo ciertamente era atractivo, aunque no por eso a Naruto le gustaba siquiera, aunque tal vez eso se debía a que ese sujeto había puesto sus impertinentes ojos en Sasuke, de eso no existía duda alguna. Ciertamente el Uchiha parecía no percatarse de tal situación, pero lo peor es que el ojiazul no sabía cuál sería la reacción que tendría su prometido de darse cuenta ¿Le daría el corte a aquel idiota que no conocía su nombre?, o... ¿Le seguiría el juego?

Era ese hecho el que lograba que Naruto se sintiera bastante indignado. Desde el momento en que supo por sus padres que tenía que casarse -con alguien a quien ni conocía, por cierto-, él de buena gana no tuvo mejor remedio que el de renunciar siquiera a hacer y tal vez -sólo tal vez- a aceptar el más mínimo coqueteo, porque los Uzumaki y los Namikaze eran dos apellidos que a su forma, habían luchado por mantener grados de honor, y él no iba a ser el primero en arruinar aquello, así que obviamente no era raro que él esperase lo mismo de su prometido, era claro que si Naruto no podía andar de libertino ¡Sasuke tampoco!, y en vista de que el ojinegro no haría algo al respecto, entonces tendría que ser él quien pusiera un remedio inmediato. Ya después se preocuparía de las consecuencias de sus acciones, y si algo resultaba mal, siempre podría culpar a su padre y a su eterno dicho de que hay que seguir nuestros impulsos y presentimientos.

Por eso, Naruto alargó su mano colocándola sobre la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke, consiguiendo que este se sobresaltara ante en contacto, y voltease a verlo con clara confusión en sus ojos, que pronto se convirtió en completa sorpresa, cuando sin siquiera esperarlo -ni haberlo pensado-, los labios del rubio se colocaron sobre los suyos. Sus ojos negros se abrieron enormemente, y un jadeo de sorpresa quiso escapar de su garganta, pero aquella acción en realidad únicamente sirvió para que la tibia lengua del blondo se colara a su boca. Si el moreno tuvo al menos la intención de alejarse, los brazos de Naruto que se enredaron alrededor de su cuello no lo permitieron, aunque tal vez sería la forma tan suave en la que la lengua ajena rozaba y acariciaba la suya, lo que en realidad lo detuvo.

Justo cuando aquello comenzaba a sentirse realmente muy bien, Naruto cortó el beso, no sin antes pasarle la lengua por una de sus comisuras, donde un poco de saliva había resbalado, limpiándola. Y, seguidamente, lo estrechó en sus brazos, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, comportándose con tanta naturalidad, como si no fuera la primera vez que hacía eso.

Desde la posición que había tomado el rubio, podía observar perfectamente al idiota que antes le había puesto el ojo encima a su prometido, y ante la cara de sorpresa del sujeto, que después se tornó en una expresión de irritación, el Uzumaki no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír con victoria y malicia.

- Naruto -dijo con firmeza-.

Oh, joder... seguramente allí venían las consecuencias.

- ¿Sí? -respondió jovialmente-.

- ¿Qué... demonios... hiciste...?

Ciertamente, aquella pregunta dicha de una forma deliberadamente lenta, solamente le auguraba cosas que serían sin duda alguna, muy malas.

Sin embargo, no por nada Naruto era un experto en hacer cosas inesperadas, y además, salir bien librado de todas las locuras que solían ocurrírsele con mucha frecuencia. Así que separándose finalmente del pelinegro, se enderezó mirándolo sin un atisbo de miedo en sus ojos azules, ni tampoco alguna especie de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, las cuencas ónices de Sasuke rebelaban que estaban conteniendo una tormenta.

- Lo siento -dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa suave- Pero... se supone que eres mi prometido ¿No?, es decir, algún día vamos a casarnos, y me parecería algo bastante deprimente habernos casado sin siquiera haber tenido una cita o algo.

Sasuke suspiró con cierta profundidad, escuchando vagamente la música que muchos disfrutaban.

- Y eso... ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Naruto mostró una sonrisa más inocente, la misma que venía ensayando desde niño, y con la cual se libró de algunos castigos por sus travesuras.

- Es obvio, te invité porque quiero que esto sea... ¿Nuestra primera cita?, todas las cosas de antes no han contado, eso ha sido porque alguien nos ha obligado... bien, puede ser que tu padre te haya obligado, pero a mí nadie lo ha hecho, te invité porque quería hacerlo.

Lo cual era una absoluta y completa mentira, ya que Kankurou -el infeliz cumpleañero-, justo cuando se encontraron con la madre del rubio, le anunció sobre su fiesta y lo genial que sería que Naruto se presentara con ese _simpático _chico con el cual se iba a casar. Desde luego, Kushina se alegró de que sus amigos se mostraran tan dispuestos con Sasuke, así que técnicamente le dijo que sólo iría a esa fiesta si su prometido iba con él.

Y Naruto nunca había faltado a una fiesta de sus amigos, así que no iba a comenzar con esa.

- Así que... -continuó, apreciativamente- Para que una cita se pueda considerar así... debe tener al menos un beso ¿No?

De acuerdo, de las muchas excusas y explicaciones que había dado hasta el momento, Naruto estaba seguro de que aquella se trataba de una de las peores. Pero algo de crédito debían de darle, bajo esas circunstancias había pensado bastante rápido ¿Qué no?

Por un momento, la manera tan intensa en la cual Sasuke le miró, le hizo sentir que realmente no se había tomado su acción ni un poco bien, tal vez ¿Sería tiempo de preocuparse por su vida y echar a correr?

- Oh, por favor -dijo, sin aguantar la incertidumbre- Mal no estuvo, así que realmente no te puedes quejar, y si dices que fue desagradable porque fue conmigo, entonces te vas a enterar de lo que es ser echado de la fiesta por la puerta trasera.

Aquellas palabras ya sonaban un poco más acordes con la personalidad del rubio, por lo que Sasuke se permitió sonreír ligeramente, pero tuvo que girar el rostro con rapidez para que Naruto no observara tal cosa.

- Apuesto a que llevabas deseando esto desde que me conoces, dobe, te mueres por mí.

Dijo finalmente Sasuke, volteando a mirarlo, con ambas cejas alzadas y una exquisita sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad enmarcada en sus labios. Se notaba claramente que estaba disfrutando de sus propias palabras.

- Eso solo pasa en tus más retorcidos sueños -respondió con audacia el rubio- Oh, espera, seguro en tus más retorcidos sueños fantaseas con montártelo conmigo... lo siento, Sasuke -dijo de forma afligida- Pero realmente no estoy ni un poco interesado en eso, quizás algún día, cuando tu hada madrina te cumpla los deseos.

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos con la amenaza de una respuesta brillando en ellos, sin embargo, Naruto se puso de pie con rapidez, e, inclinándose sobre él, rozó sus labios castamente, enderezándose y sonriendo como si imitara al Uchiha.

- Me acabo de acordar, pero no he felicitado a Kankurou, que pena, así que voy a buscarlo.

Con esas palabras, Naruto emprendió camino, dejando a Sasuke hundido en su propio torbellino de ideas y pensamientos,

Y, cuando ya se había perdido un tanto entre la gente, el rubio se permitió tocarse fugazmente los labios, porque en honor a la justa verdad, por alguna extraña razón, realmente daban ganas de besar al bastardo de su prometido otra vez.

Lo cual con toda la seguridad posible, haría.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

En fin, si se esperaban el beso de sus vidas, donde los dos se darían cuenta de que siempre se han amado y cosas así... ¡Nah!, ese nunca ha sido mi estilo, y seguramente, ni lo será xD además, no va ni siquiera con el ritmo raro que lleva ese fanfic.

Bien, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y voy a ver si me aplico y saco ya de una vez el siguiente de Distintos Caminos, moh, aunque todavía ni siquiera decido bien como es que va a comenzar, en fin, yo paso a despedirme, no sin antes agradecer sus comentarios, que, aunque saben que no suelo contestar, si tomo totalmente en cuenta. No sería ni la mitad de lo que soy si no fuese por sus críticas y sugerencias (y hasta sentimental resulta que me voy a poner, jajaja).

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Amar es enamorarse de la misma persona todos los días, sin hacer antigüedad, evitando la monotonía_..._" ——°¤:.


	10. Charity's Day

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Charity's Day :. **

**L**as subastas no eran algo que interesaran mucho a Sasuke en realidad, y ciertamente, a Naruto tampoco.

Era por eso que ambos se encontraban bastante poco conformes en aquel momento. Aquella subasta trataba de recabar fondos para una institución que se dedicaba a apoyar niños con problemas cardiacos, y en general, lo que estaba siendo vendido eran únicamente cosas relacionadas con el mundo artístico, pese a que las obras no fuesen valiosas ni viniesen de artistas de renombre o muy conocidos, ya que lo que se pretendía era brindar ayuda hacia la institución, y además, un poco de impulso hacia los nuevos artistas.

Naruto estaba allí porque Sai había donado algunas de sus pinturas, ya que desde que era niño, el moreno Uzumaki había amado la pintura, y posteriormente, basó sus estudios en ella. El ojiceleste temía que Deidara -su primo menor-, también hubiese saco algo artístico, pues adoraba hacer esculturas con arcilla.

Sasuke por su parte asistió, ya que el desgraciado de Sai hizo llegar una invitación a su casa, la cual el maldito de Itachi le enseñó a su madre, lo que provocó que ella estuviese encantada con la idea de que él fuera. Era realmente algo horriblemente enfermizo que los padres de ambos, -los de Naruto y los suyos- buscaran la más mínima ocasión para obligarlos a los dos a convivir.

Y así, el pelinegro tuvo que soportar un ir y venir de objetos que no le interesaban ni siquiera un poco. Naruto sin embargo, había sacado su celular de última tecnología, y se había dispuesto a ver un partido de soccer sin importarle el evento social en el cual se encontraban. Igualmente, el Uchiha no podía culparlo por faltarte la decencia para hacer eso, ya que aquello era absolutamente tedioso.

Después de un montón de trabajos de arte de pasaron, finalmente llegaron aquellos que pertenecían a Sai, y justo cuando él apareció, Sasuke se debatió entre quedarse sentado, o levantarse a ahorcar a aquel infeliz Uzumaki, que muy poco se asemejaba al Uzumaki con el cual estaba comprometido. Más allá de esto, nada llegó a interesarle al ojinegro de aquellas obras, y tal vez así habría quedado tal asunto, de no ser porque la última pintura de Sai se dejó ver.

Al instante, Sasuke se inclinó hacia el rubio, jalando el audífono de su oído derecho, descubriéndolo.

- ¿Qué quieres? -gruño Naruto-.

- Ya ha pasado tu primo, ahora están subastando su última pintura.

- Ya he visto muchas pinturas de Sai, no necesito ver otra.

El ojinegro no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sagaz se colara por sus labios.

- ¿Te importa si la compro?

Naruto giró el rostro hacia el otro, mirándolo a pesar de todo con cierto aire de desinterés.

- Has lo que quieras, es tu dinero.

Luego de decir estas palabras, el ojiazul regresó su vista hacia la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Con cierta satisfacción, Sasuke hizo su primera oferta superando a las que ya habían sido hechas, pero desde luego, él no iba a pelear por el derecho de compra, así que desde el principio, ofreció una cantidad de dinero tan elevada que instantáneamente se quedó sin competencia. Seguidamente, colocó su mano sobre la pantalla que con tanta atención miraba Naruto.

- Mira lo que estoy por adquirir -dijo el Uchiha-.

El blondo lo observó con fastidio ¡Estaba mirando a Manchester contra Liverpool!, y Sasuke venía a interrumpirlo con sus tonterías. De mala gana, el ojiazul se giró hacia el frente, sin embargo, pronto deseo no haberlo hecho.

El marco de aquella obra era de un color plateado, adornado con grabados de rosas cuyos tallos se desplazaban y enroscaban bellamente estando cubiertos de espinas, pero era lo que estaba enmarcando lo que se llevaba la atención definitiva. Naruto se pudo reconocer a si mismo en el lienzo, estando ataviado con un atuendo que parecía sacado del sigo XIX. Se encontraba sentado de forma despreocupada sobre un sofá con un largo respaldo. Su mano izquierda se apoyaba sobre el reposabrazos y al mismo tiempo, Naruto tenía inclinada su cabeza hacia ese lado, recargando su mentón sobre aquella mano, mientras que la contraria, estaba colocada descuidadamente sobre el reposabrazos derecho. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus labios aunque a pesar de eso, era totalmente atrayente, al igual que sus ojos entrecerrados. La camisa blanca que traía llevaba los botones abiertos casi hasta su estomago, lo que dejaba la piel al descubierto. Y, como si con eso no bastara, Sai se había tomado la libertad de pintar un zorro sentado cómodamente en sus piernas, con unos resplandecientes ojos rojos que tenían una mirada intimidante. Todo esto contrastaba con un tapizado en color verde para el fondo que cerraba la imagen completa.

- ¡...y a las tres! ¡¡Vendida al joven señor del número cuarenta y nueve!!

La voz del subastador fue lo que sacó a Naruto de su pequeño ensueño, haciendo que girase a mirar con confusión hacia Sasuke, quien únicamente le sonrió burlonamente, girando la paleta de plástico que tenía en su mano, mostrándole los números cuatro y nueve, gradados perfectamente en color negro.

- ¡No puedes! -gritó apenas cayó en cuenta de todo- ¡Deshaz el trato, Sasuke! -chilló poco decorosamente- ¡Cancélalo!

Oh, ver aquel tipo de reacción en su prometido, bien hizo que Sasuke pensara que valió la pena haber tenido que soportar estar en ese lugar.

- Dudo mucho que tus padres te hayan enseñado a comportante así en publico, así que mejor cálmate, estas llamando la atención.

Y ciertamente, las personas cercanas a ellos los observaban fijamente, atraídos por los gritos del Uzumaki, y que pronto provocó que algunas comenzaran a reconocerlo como el misterioso rubio de la obra que acababa de ser subastada.

Sin más remedio, el Uzumaki tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y permanecer callado hasta que encontrara la oportunidad de hacer todo el escándalo que quisiese. Así que durante el resto del evento, deseó maldecir a Sai. Su primo podía pintarlo las veces que quisiera, incluso estando desnudo, y a Naruto no podría importarle menos, oh, pero si alguien más veía la pintura, entonces era donde los problemas comenzaban, y era por lo cual ahora él se sentía con todo el derecho de hacer un drama de telenovela.

Cuando finalmente toda aquella tontería acabó, Naruto rápidamente comenzó a perseguir a Sasuke -sus reclamos con Sai podían esperar-, era más importante atosigar a Sasuke con sus palabras, ya que todas ellas tenían que ver con la pintura de la discordia, mas el pelinegro únicamente había hecho oídos sordos y avanzó sin prestarle mucha razón. Tal fue el afán del pelirrubio, que terminó por seguirlo hasta su limusina y entrar, sin preocuparse de que momentos después, ésta arrancó.

- Te pago el doble -insistió- El triple -agregó después- ¡Te doy mi casa en Australia, dattebayo!

- Dinero y propiedades no me faltan, dobe.

- Entonces devuélvela -dijo firmemente- Regrésala, Sasuke.

- Tienes el _corazón de roca_ ¿No te interesa que todos esos niños se queden sin el dinero que necesitan? -dijo con socarronería-.

- Y a ti lo único que te interesa es encontrar la forma de molestarme.

- Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi dinero -respondió finalmente desinteresadamente-.

- Sí ¡Pero no eso!

- De acuerdo, ya me canse de tanta estupidez junta... te propongo un trato, tú haces lo que yo te digo, y te regreso ese inútil cuadro.

El rubio lo miró con autentico escepticismo, como si con eso pudiese dejarle el claro al otro su total negativa. Pero, por otro lado, la tentativa sobre poder quitarle la pintura a Sasuke era muy grande también.

- Depende de qué rayos es lo que quieras.

Sasuke se guardó una sonrisa muy adentro, saboreándose ya la victoria.

- Cada año en mi universidad tenemos que hacer una exposición de tema libre. Es en dos días, así que quiero que vayas -explicó sin mucho interés el moreno-.

- ¿Solamente eso? -dijo completamente incrédulo- ¿Qué clase de cosa extraña y perversa estas planeando?

- No me interesan tus paranoias -respondió- Tú sabrás si quieres hacerlo o no, de todas formas, el cuadro esta conmigo.

El ojinegro era un bastardo, y de eso no tenía duda Naruto. Pero no le quedaba más opción, a menos de que armase un alocado plan para poder quitarle la pintura, pero por el momento, eso se encontraba fuera de consideración.

- Esta bien -dijo, tratando de conservar su dignidad- Aunque te recuerdo que cualquier cosa que intentes, yo con gusto voy a devolvértela.

- Si, sí, lo que digas.

Luego de esto, ambos permanecieron en silencio, como si ya no hubiese nada más interesante que decir entre los dos.

- Y... ¿A dónde vamos? -cuestionó vagamente el rubio-.

- A mi casa.

- ¿Y no vas a llevarme a la mía?

- Yo no te obligué a subirte, así que ya te puedes bajar y pedir un taxi o lo que sea.

Sin embargo, Naruto sonrió en respuesta a las palabras del otro.

- Bien, creo que puedo llamarle a mi querida futura suegra y decirle que pasaré a hacerle una visita.

- Ni lo pienses -saltó con la amenaza brillando en sus cuencas negras- No voy a soportar que me jodas el resto del día.

- Oh, Sasuke -canturreó casi con deleite- Jamás pensé que tu resistencia fuera tan poca.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿De qué estoy hablando? -respondió con una pregunta, enarcando las cejas- Oh, vamos, Sasuke -dijo con una sonrisa satírica en los labios- Es decir, sí no soportas que pueda joderte el resto de la tarde, dejas mucho que desear de tu parte.

El moreno necesitó de algunos segundos para realmente caer en cuenta del doble significado en las palabras de su prometido, y cuando lo hizo, una de sus cejas tembló mientras su ojo izquierdo se entrecerraba peligrosamente.

- Mantenme fuera de tus estúpidas fantasías -dijo con un tono amenazante-.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estabas en ellas? -respondió jocosamente el rubio- Pero si lo pides amablemente...

- Muérete.

La voz del pelinegro se había escuchado tan llena de sinceridad, que el ojiceleste no pudo evitar reír alegremente, sin importarle que Sasuke pudiese sacarlo a patadas de la limusina por estarle colmando la paciencia.

Sin embargo, para sus adentros, el Uchiha se recordaba que el ojiazul había aceptado el acompañarlo -independientemente de si lo había chantajeado para lograrlo-, lo cual le daba ventaja en el nuevo juego en el cual pensaba enfrascarse con él.

Tarde o temprano Naruto iba a caer, estaba tan seguro de eso, como de que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

_**Continuara...**_

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Bien, aquí esta otro capítulo del cual ya ni quiero comentar nada, salvo que yo quiero un cuadro de Naruto como el que se compró Sasuke XD

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "En la Guerra, en el Amor y en los Fanfics, TODO se vale_..._" ——°¤:.


	11. Plan's Day

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**AnUaRiO **_¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

**.: Plan's Day :. **

**S**u alegre idea había sido la de utilizar aquel día para comenzar con su muy maquiavélico, perverso, retorcido, maligno y despiadado plan...

... ligarse a Naruto.

De acuerdo, visto de esa forma, no sonaba ni malvado ni patraña y media, pero a Sasuke le gustaba pensar eso, porque las consecuencias sí tenían que ser malvadas. Estaba claro que entre los dos existía una lucha de "poderes" que podría durar por siempre, ya que ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Si continuaba de esa forma, el menor de los Uchiha jamás lograría hacer caer al otro. Claramente no podía hacerlo tratando de imponerse, así que entonces había optado por el _otro_ camino, ése que era más sutil y de alguna cierta forma, placentero.

Sí conseguía que Naruto cediera a sus "encantos" era oficial que entonces el rubio estaría perdido, mientras que Sasuke finalmente podría darse un merecido respiro y reírse como un maniaco por haber ganado. Hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de sacarlo tanto de sus casillas, y aunque se fuese a casar con él, el idiota Uzumaki necesitaba aprender a quien debía de respetar. Una vez obtenido eso, Sasuke también podría obtener algunas otras cosas más... simples y quizás hasta mundanas, porque ciertamente su prometido no era feo, lo cual decía que podría sacarle provecho a una cosa o dos.

Pero, desde luego, uno no puede intentar comenzar un plan lleno de artimañas para enrollarse con su prometido, si es que el prometido ha decidido ni siquiera presentarse en la tan importante _cita_ que tenían.

Naturalmente, Sasuke no iba a ser plantado y quedarse tan cómoda y alegremente, por lo que apenas tuvo la oportunidad, sacó su magnifico teléfono y terminó llamando a su futura suegra, pues para variar, el rubio no le contestaba. Esperó con toda la paciencia que le quedaba -que no era demasiada, si había que apelar a la verdad- y trató de sonar lo más amable y civilizado, cuando escuchó la voz de afable Sra. Uzumaki del otro lado de la línea, después de todo, tenía que guardar una postura implacable con su próximamente _suegrita_.

Su molestia disminuyó sólo un poco cuando se enteró del por qué el rubio no hubo asistido a su escuela -con el montón de magnificas cosas que había planeado el moreno-, aunque bien valía la pena lo que había escuchado, que además consiguió que una sonrisa burlona y satisfecha se plasmase en sus labios.

- ¿Y cómo pasó? -cuestionó Sasuke, incapaz de quedarse con aquella duda, sin dejar de sonreír-.

- _Oh, fue en una de sus clases de artes marciales_ -dijo del otro lado la suave voz de la mujer- _Pobrecito de él, hacía mucho que no le sucedía un incidente así_.

Sí, pudiera ser que fuese un poco retorcido el estar sonriendo como un idiota feliz en ese momento, sólo por haberse enterado de que Naruto se había dislocado un hombro, pero ¡Hey! Seguro era justicia divina, quizás esa estupidez del karma que la gente decía y entonces, si era cosa del cosmos o del universo o de lo que sea, ¿Quién era Sasuke para no celebrar un justo castigo bien merecido?

- Lamento tanto escuchar eso -dijo con un tono de voz afectado, pero la verdad era que se encontraba aun sonriendo- Espero que esté bien ¿Ya recibió atención medica? -definitivamente además de rico, apuesto e inteligente, también era muy virtuoso, porque sabía entonar a la perfección estados de ánimo que realmente no sentía. Estar mortificado por lo que le sucedió a Naruto era uno de ellos-.

- _Sí, ya está bien, el medico le ha examinado y ha dicho que no hay fracturas o daños en el tejido_ -la verdad era que a el moreno no le preocupaban demasiado las especificaciones, pero hasta sonaba lindo que la Sra. Uzumaki las dijera-.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Naruto debería tener más cuidado cuando practique ese tipo de actividades, aunque quiero creer que no fue su culpa -la verdad es que sí creía que toda la culpa había sido del bocón de su prometido-.

- _Pues, sólo entre nosotros, Sasuke, la verdad no fue su culpa, en cierta parte_ -por alguna razón, la Sra. Kushina había bajado la voz, como si temiese ser escuchada- _Puedo contarte, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a Naruto, no creo que a él le guste que te diga qué pasó_.

Oh, aquello sonaba tan tremendamente tentador que si la mujer le hubiese pedido que firmase un contrato de silencio, a costa de alguna de sus más valiosas pertenencias si llegase a romperlo, aun así, Sasuke lo habría firmado.

- Cuenta con mi palabra, Sra. Uzumaki.

No, no le diría a Nsruto, pero encontraría sin duda alguna la forma de sacarle provecho.

- _Bien... verás, yo diría que esto sucedió por... por cierta situación que mantiene mi hijo con uno de sus compañeros de clase_ -su voz está vez sonaba un tanto dubitativa- _Aunque en realidad, más que compañero, se podría decir que es como... un ex-novio_.

Aquello definitivamente si que no se lo esperaba, para nada, lo que hizo que el moreno tuviese que parar unos segundos en sus pensamientos para recapitular... Naruto no había ido a la exposición porque, aparentemente, un ex-novio le había dislocado un hombro... de acuerdo, eso era exactamente lo último que imaginó escuchar en ese día.

- _No deseo incomodarte, Sasuke, pero hasta donde sé, aquel chico había sido su novio antes de que tus padres y nosotros acordáramos su compromiso_ -continuó hablando la pelirroja- _Naturalmente, mi hijo es todo un caballero y sabiendo el deber que tenía contigo, terminó esa relación para no faltarte al respeto_.

De acuerdo, aquello ya sonaba como a chisme de telenovela o alguna cosa de esas, sin embargo, el moreno estaba callado, escuchando perfectamente cada palabra con la atención debida.

- ¿Fue algún tipo de represalia? -preguntó finalmente, sin saber qué otra cosa cuestionar, escuchando un largo suspiro del otro lado de la línea-.

- _Me temo que sí, al menos eso es lo que me ha dado a entender Gaara que es el único que ha querido decirme qué pasó_ -respondió ella con aflicción- _No sé realmente cómo se originó todo, pero según sabe Gaara, fue por una discusión acerca del compromiso, naturalmente, mi Naruto es todo un caballero y defendió ese compromiso y a ti, como su prometido... creo que en ese sentido, me siento muy orgullosa de él, pero definitivamente no me alegra el resultado de todo esto... lo voy a sacar de esa clase, no quiero que este tipo de cosas se repitan. _

De acuerdo, eso sonaba aun **más** novelesco ¿Naruto defendiendo su compromiso -y de paso, a él- en lugar de burlarse o decir que lo odiaba?, eso sonaba altamente sospechoso. No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sin embargo no podía sacar un juicio hasta realmente buscar la manera de constatar los hechos y aun así, sabía que se quedaría con sus respectivas dudas.

- _Por eso te pido que sí no es una molestia, vengas a visitarlo, Sasuke, no importa si no es hoy, puedes venir mañana_ -dijo esperanzadamente- _Me gustaría que no pasara este mal momento así, aunque tiene a sus amigos, sé que es importante que estés tú también con él_.

Aquello ya lo habían dejado muy en claro tanto ella como la Sra. Mikoto, que siempre estaban insistiéndoles a ambos lo maravilloso que era que convivieran, y lo muy importaba que resulta que buscaran pasar más tiempo juntos, como si realmente Sasuke o Naruto desearan hacerlo.

- No se preocupe, Sra. Uzumaki, si le parece bien, salgo para allá en este momento -le aseguró aunque sin esperar siquiera la respuesta se había puesto a caminar directamente a la salida de su campus-.

- _Eso sería maravilloso, Sasuke y sé que a Naruto le encantará saber que vienes ¡Espero y se ponga feliz cuando le diga!_

No, la verdad es que dudaba mucho que el rubio fuese realmente a alegrarse cuando se enterara de tal cosa, pero el imaginar la cara que pondría bastaba para que el moreno sonriese incluso felizmente. Bien, perdonaba a Naruto por no haber asistido a su escuela, porque después de todo el Uzumaki no tenía la culpa de ser tan idiota como para dejar que un ex le diese una paliza, aunque extrañamente por una parte, no le agradaba mucho eso de que precisamente fuese un ex-novio quien le hubiese lastimado a su prometido.

- Los veré entonces en su casa, Sra. Uzumaki.

- _Adelante, te estaremos esperando ¡Tengas buen camino!_

Con tal ceremoniosa frase, el Uchiha finalmente cortó la llamada mientras sus pies se movían con más velocidad que anteriormente. En su mente habían montones de dudas y especulaciones que se sucedían a una velocidad increíble, mientras marcaba el número de Karin, para informarle que debía de marcharse en ese momento -sin despedirse, por supuesto- por un motivo importante que le había surgido.

No que Naruto le importase, para nada, únicamente deseaba ir a incordiarlo ya que no pudo llevar a cabo ni una sola de las cosas que planeó. No, no le interesaba el rubio, para nada, ni un poco.

O al menos eso era lo que se estaba diciendo a sí mismo, al tiempo en que se decidía que era mejor llamar primero a su chofer, para que pasase a buscarlo lo más rápido posible y después a Karin.

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Cuando Kushina dejó el auricular en su lugar, giró hacia un lado para mirar a su hijo, quien había estado pacientemente escuchando la llamada, mientras se comía despreocupadamente una paleta de caramelo.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó ella, entrecruzando las manos por sobre su regazo-.

El blondo sonrió entonces, sacando la paleta de cereza de su boca y arqueando ambas cejas con absoluta diversión.

- Has estado genial, mamá, yo votaría para nominarte a un premio.

La mujer rió con diversión, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Crees que lo haya creído? -cuestionó entonces la ojiazul-.

- Puede ser que no, es muy desconfiado pero no importa -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente- Con que sirva para mis planes, me basta.

- Ay, hijo, a veces no sé de dónde sacas ese tipo de ideas.

- De la abuela Tsunade -respondió automáticamente, sonriendo gustosamente- No sé qué pretendía él queriendo que fuese a su supuesta _exposición_ -hizo unas comillas imaginarias con los dedos, acompañando esa palabra- Pero al menos sé que es lo que yo pretendo haciéndolo venir aquí.

Kushina rió abiertamente, reconociendo que estaba frente a un par de niños encaprichados en jugarse bromas o a saber qué más cosas infantiles, porque realmente el comportamiento de esos dos lo era. Sin embargo la pelirroja creía firmemente que en medio de esos comportamientos inmaduros, esos dos iban a terminar juntos y no era precisamente por obligación.

- Voy a ponerme el cabestrillo -dijo entonces su hijo, dándose media vuelta- ¡Eres la mejor, mamá!

Bueno... Kushina debía de admitir que también era un poquito infantil por prestarse como cómplice en las ocurrencias de su hijo... ¡Pero juraba que lo hacía por una buena causa! Después de todo, ella y Mikoto ya se puesto de acuerdo en intervenir "inocentemente" para que sus hijos conviviesen más... no que desearan que se enamoraran a base de estar juntos a la fuerza.

No, para nada, ese no era el plan maquiavélico, perverso, retorcido, maligno y despiadado de las dos. De verdad, enserio.

_**Continuara... **_

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸CM¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

*insertar: sonidos de grillitos* ehm... ya ni hay caso en excusarme o decir algo más, comprendo que escribo puras incoherencias aburridas, pero bueno... con el calor y el dolor de cabeza que tengo en este momento, no me dan ganas de agregar más ñ.ñ salvo que les agradezco como siempre, que lean estas tonterías mías.

.:¤°—— .**ČeĻeŋ Marΐŋaİđεŋ**. "Quien es amado y no ama, merece castigo. Quien ama y es amado, merece la dicha. Quien ama y no es amado, merece el cielo_..._"——°¤:.


End file.
